Life After The Gang
by Imaginary Enemies
Summary: Sly has his life set out with his beautiful wife, but when Bentley finds him and tells him something terrifying, Sly has to protect his friends, family, and love.
1. Catching Up

Life After The Gang.

** This is my first ever Sly Cooper fan fiction. I hope you like it (: Review please!**

* * *

><p>It's half past 11 at night in Venice, Italy. Constable Sly Cooper is walking back to apartment 5B after a grueling day of work. He looks around Rome, it bringing back many memories of the Cooper Gang and their crazy adventures. He stopped, and stared at the old Safehouse. He was flashing back to his days of trying to capture Octavio, and getting Murray back into the team after the Clockwerk incident. He then shook himself out of his trance, remembering that he had to be home. He was already late from booking this idiot who tried to break into an orphanage to steal the christmas toys. <em> What an ass <em>, Sly thought to himself.

As he grew nearer to the apartment building, he couldn't help but wonder how Bently and Murray were doing. Last time he heard of them was about 4 and a half years ago. Bently was with Penelope, working on some big project, as always. He chuckled to himself, remembering how the gang even met Penelope. And then Murray finished his training with the Guru, and went on to race the van in multiple races. They were living their lives. They had good times together, and he missed it. He missed running around and pulling off heists with the guys, but he couldnt ask for a better life then he has now. And that was the truth, he loves his life. The gang was fun, and living up to his fathers expectations and lifestyle was even better. But he had to settle down sooner or later, even if that meant faking amnesia to get on that track.

He got into his apartment building and walked up the five flights of stairs and reached his apartment. He opened the door and turned on the light, when he noticed a little, auburn-red blob at the bottom of his feet. He chuckled, _ God, he must've fallen asleep waiting for me to get home _.

The auburn-red blob would be his son, Benjamin. At three years old, the small boy already resembled both of his parents greatly. He had the black around his chocolate brown eyes, like his Daddy, and had red fur and a long tail like his Mommy.

Sly picked up the boy and carried him to his room. He and Ben worked on the room together, painting it the perfect shade of dark blue. Of course, he had some sort of obsession, and that was pirates. There were grey little anchors on the wall above his bed. There were leggo pirates spred out all over the floor, looking as if they fought a big battle against each other. Sly placed his son onto the un-made bed, and pulled the covers over top of him.

_He's out cold_, Sly mused at his son. He couldn't help but stare at the sleeping boy, wondering how he came out so perfect. Sly looked over at the clock, it was almost midnight. He needed to get some sleep. He bent down and kissed his son on the forehead and told him he loved him. He shut off the light and lightly closed the door. He dragged himself into the bedroom where his sleeping wife was. Yes, that would be Carmelita. She was snoring up a storm, and Sly struggled to stifle a laugh. She claims she never snored, but he heard it almost every night. Her blue, curly hair was spred over her pillow in a way that made Sly take in her beauty. Even as she snored louder then Murray has ever snored, he was still very much attracted to her. He took off his clothes, and put on pajama pants. He took the badge off of his jacket and placed it next to Carmelitas. He went into the bathroom to brush his teeth, but stopped when he looked into the mirror.

He noticed how his grey fur has become darker, and his eyes more tired looking. All of that work mustve aged him 10 years in the last 4. Didn't matter to him though, as long as Carmelita loved him that's all he could ask for. He brushed his teeth and crawled into bed with his lover. He woke to her trying to steal back his pillow from her.

"Baby, what are you doing?" She questioned him drowsily.

"You took my pillow when you were asleep, I'm sorry i woke you" he claimed, as he gave her a peck on the lips. She smiled to this and happily gave him the pillow back.

She turned over to look at the clock. "It's almost midnight! What kept you?" she asked.

Sly sighed, "I was booking this asshole who tried to break into the local orphanage. He confessed to trying to steal the christmas presents so he could sell them for drugs."

"Wow, the people here are really messed up," Carmelita whispered. She lay back down on her back and watched Sly as he settled into bed. He got into his usual position, laying back with his hands on the back of his head, and closed his eyes. Carmelita took this oppurtunity to crawl onto her husbands chest and hug it. He opened one eye and gave that half smile that she would die for, and put his arm around her shoulder. After a while of chatting about their day, Carmelita went back to her usual snoring, and Sly fell asleep.

The next morning was Saturday, Sly's day off. Since they had Ben, Carmelita worked the weekends and tended to her son during the week. She couldn't possibly pull herself away from the job she loved, so they comprimised. She had already woken up and left by the time Ben ran onto the bed, jumping on it trying to wake his Father up.

"Daddy! It's Saturday! Wake up! Wake up! We're going to the park today, c'mon wake up!" Ben exclaimed excitidly as Sly slowly rose up from his sleep. He took Ben around the waist and and twisted him upside down as his little boy squealed with delight.

"Yes we are! But...before that we need to get you clean and fed, okay?" Sly smiled at his son as he put him back on his feet. Ben jumped off the bed and ran into the bathroom. _ We do this every weekend_, Sly thought to himself, _ And he is always estactic and ready to go. _

After Ben was washed, dressed, and fed, they walked over to the park. Sly helped his son climb onto the play equipment and watched how stelthy he was at such an early age. Sly knew he was going to do something athletic, whether it's a sport or being a theif. That is, if Sly grows the balls to tell Carmelita that he faked the amnesia almost 5 years ago. He wanted Ben to get to know Bentley and Murray, even Dimitri and Penelope. Sly just wished Carmelita would understand why he did it, and hopedshe won't get mad...

"Daddy come push me!" Ben called to him from across the playground, over by the swings. Sly snapped out of his thoughts immediantly; he didn't even realise Ben ran off over there. He smiled and waved as Ben got onto the swing. He walked over to him and Ben was ready.

"I wanna go high and jump off!" Ben exclaimed as he wiggled around in the swing out of excitement. Sly had to chuckle at that, because that's probably what he said to his father when he took him to the park those many years ago.

"Well, I'll make you a deal," Sly said as he bent down infront of his son. "I'll push you high, but you can't jump off."

"Okay, I promise! Now push me!"

As Sly walked around to the other side of the swing, something caught his eye. Rather,_someone_.

And that someone was green and in a wheelchair.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, that's it! I'll be adding the second chapter very soon.<strong>

**Note: The idea of Benjamin came from Jenisee Cooper's deviantart. I suggest you check it out because it's really amazing.**


	2. To One's Heart's Content

** Next chapter! Please review! I know about you ghost readers :b haha. all jokes aside, I want reviews(: I'm very appreciative of them.**

* * *

><p>Sly continued to look at the turtle wheeling around the park. He needed to go talk to him; to catch up. But what to do with Ben? As he was pushing his small son on the swing, Sly scanned the playground for a familiar face so they could watch Ben. He couldn't have Ben meet Bentley, as he would tell Carmilita and she'll figure out on her own that Sly faked the amnesia. Then, he noticed Carmilita's closest friend, Anya. Anya was a beautiful tigress who was Carmilita's childhood best friend. She has a small son named Aiden, who was a year older than Ben, but just as small. Sly stopped the swing, and picked up Ben and placed him on Sly's hip.<p>

"Ben, how about you play with Aiden? He's right over there in the sand box!" announced Sly. Ben looked over at the sand box and smiled over at his friend.

"Okay, daddy!" Sly put the wiggly boy down, and once Ben ran over to the sand box, Sly strolled over to Anya.

"Hey, Anya!" Sly exclaimed as he stood over her.

"Sly! I havn't seen you guys in forever!" She said as she stood up to hug him.

"Ha, I know. We should get the boys together more often. Erm..could you watch Ben? I need to talk to someone."

"Oh, of course! I'll be here."

Sly thanked her, and with that, he ran off after his turtle friend. What was he supposed to say? How was he supposed to approach him...Just walk up and say hey? Sly figured that was the best way, seeing as that's basically the only thing he could think of...But, wait. He's _ Sly Cooper _. The master of sleauthing and stealth. He can't do this casually. There were a lot of trees around, and Bentley was in the perfect spot for Sly to go surprise him. As fast as lightening, Sly climbed onto the closest branch he could, and jumped branch to branch until he was in front of his old friend.

Sly timed it perfectly, and once Bentley was in position, he jumped right down right infront of the wheelchair-bound turtle.

At first, Bentley seemed alarmed. Once his eyes recognized the lean raccoon towering above him, he broke into a great smile. At first, he didn't know what to say. Bentley hasn't talked to Sly face to face in years! He's seen him around, but he never thought to go up and talk, for fear of Carmilita still not knowing about the amnesia thing.

"Hey, little dude." Sly finally said. He was smiling so big it almost looked like he was going to cry.

"Sly! I...I can't belive it! It's been around 5 years!" Bentley was so excited he didn't know what words to say, and those were the best he could come up with.

"I know...I can't believe it. How have you been? I have so many questions I can't even think straight." Sly marveled.

Bentley lead Sly to the nearest bench and sat him down. Bentley proceeded to tell Sly what has happened in the past five years. He and Penelope are still very much together, working on something to get Bentley out of his chair. Murray was back helping him, after a brutal van crash. Murray came out in one piece, but sadly, the van didn't. Apparently, Murray made it his lifes obligation to restore the van, so he's been taking mechanic lessons in order to bring his 'baby' back to life. He even got a job in one of the local mechanic shops. From what Sly could tell, they were all living it up. Being away from the theiving life brought on many oppurunities for everybody. Sly tried to avoid talking about _his_ life. Mostly because Bentley would rip on him for not telling the truth to Carmelita, and it'd make him feel even guiltier. He decided he would let Bentley bring it up, but after Bentley stopped talking about his life, they got to the subject of their days as the gang. Bentley admitted that he missed it, he missed being pulling of heists, just like Sly does.

"You know, we could always go back to that..." Bentley suggested, with a look of uncertainty undearneath those glasses.

"I don't think I could, Bentley." Sly nervously stated. He knew it was coming up. He couldn't avoid it. But, there was no reason to why Sly was so scared of telling Bentley his life. It was one of those unkown feelings that he gets sometimes. He couldn't even bare to make eye contact with him, he felt bad that Bentley wanted to get the gang back up on business, and Sly felt as if he were stomping on that dream.

"Well, why not, Sly?" Bentley questioned with uncertainty.

And then, it all just poured out.

"I...I'm still with Carmelita. In fact, we were married a few months after the Kaine Island Incidant. And dude, it's been the most amazing years of my life. Carm and I have a son now, his name's Benjamin. He's three years old and one of the best things that's happened to me. He's just like me, too. He's stealthy, enerjetic, and loves to have the attention on him," To that, Bentley chuckled, with the biggest smile on his face. "And...Well.. I'm still 'Constable Sly Cooper'. I can't leave the force to go back. What would Carmelita say, ya know?" After all this, Sly took a breath. He studied Bentleys face, watching him take in all Sly just poured out to him.

"Wait...Back this up. Didn't you tell Inspector Fox about faking the amnesia?" Bentley furrowed his brows together in confusion.

Sly smirked at Bentley calling Carm 'Inspector Fox'. Oh, that turtle. But then the smirk fell when he realised what Bentley just asked. "Oh..Haha...No." Sly admitted as he scratched the back of his head.

"Sly! You have to tell her sooner or later. It's been _ five years _. I'm sure she'll understand."

"I know, Bentley. It's just that...What if she feels so decieved that she'll take my son away? What if she leaves me? She gets embarrassed so easily sometimes, and especially infront of me for some reason. I know that when I tell her, she'll feel stupid for making up stories for me and I just...I don't know." Sly put his head in his hands. He didn't know what to do, and now that he's addressed the fact that he's still lieing to Carm with Bentley, he knew things needed to change.

"Tell her, Sly. She'll still love you. You just need to do it at the right time. Do it gently and don't stall. Get right to it. Okay?"

"Yeah...Yeah Bentley, I'm going to do it. Thanks buddy, it's been really great catching up with you. I need to get Ben home for lunch, so I'll see you. We're all gonna get back together, soon. I promise." Sly spoke with an assuring smile.

Bentley smiled to this, and stated, "I'm really proud of you, Sly. You've got a really great life made out for you." And with that, they said their goodbyes and departed.

* * *

><p>Sly reached the sandbox, where it seemed Aiden and Ben were playing some sort of imaginary game. Looked like they were swashbuckling, and they were having a great time. Anya was still sitting on the bench, reading a magazine. Sly thanked her and took Ben home. He was tired, and asked Sly to carry him. A slave to his son, Sly swooped up his son and had his head rest on Sly's shoulder. Sly couldn't imagine what got his little boy so tired after an hour or so.<p>

As they were getting back to the apartment, Sly wondered how the hell he was going to break it to his wife that he faked the amnesia that brought them together. She was the love of his life, and he couldn't imagine it without her. He decided he wasn't going to do it tonight, or any night when she has work. He wants her to be relaxed, so she wouldn't freak out.

Sly sighed, this could go both ways. He had no idea what to expect. And he felt that he knew Carmelita better than he knew anybody else. But, he still just didn't know.

They finally reached the apartment, and he set Ben down so he could unlock the door. But, to his surprise, it was already unlocked. At first, Sly was alarmed. There could be some sort of burgler inside of their home, or it could be Carmelita home early for some reason. She never came home for lunch, so it'd be really peculiar for her to be home. He braced himself, and opened the door. To his delight, it was his wife, sitting on the couch in yoga pants and a sweatshirt. She was eating a piece of leftover pizza, watching tv.

When the door opened, Carmelita turned her head and when she saw Ben and Sly enter she broke into a big smile. Sly could tell something was up, but he had no idea what it could possibly be.

Ben ran over to his mother and climbed into her lap and hugging her. Sly also approached his wife and gave her a quick peck on the cheek as he sat down next to them.

"Hi baby!" She squealed as she hugged her baby boy closer. "Did you and Daddy have fun at the park?" She questioned him. Ben told his mother about his day and what he and Aiden did. After he was done, he gave out a little yawn.

"Well, it looks like somebody is tired." Carmelita stated with a smirk. "I think it's time for your nap, Benny."

"No, mommy! I don't wanna take a nap, I don't!" Ben argued. Carmetlia picked the boy off of her lap so she could stand up. She took his hand and dragged him into his bedroom, where she could put him down.

As she was doing so, she turned to Sly, "I'll be right black, Sly. I need to talk to you." Sly said okay, and got up into the kitchen to grab something to eat.

_She looks so excited to tell me something, but what could it be?_ He wondered. _It can't possibly be the amnesia thing; I don't think she'd be excited about that._ Sly thought for the amount of time Carm was gone. Maybe she got a promotion, and that's why she's home so early.

Eventually, Carmelita came in and sat Sly down at the counter. She walked around the counter and stood directly in front of Sly. She leaned down, placing her elbows into the counter top. She stared into his eyes and had the widest grin on her face.

"Jeeze, babe. I havn't seen a smile that wide since you told me you were pregnant with Ben." Sly joked. Then, he realised it. He, too, broke into a wide grin and stared back at his wife. "Wait a second, Carm...Are...Are you...?" Sly couldn't even finished his sentance before Carmelita broke out into a very loud "Yes!"

Sly got off of the stool and ran over to Carmelita and took her face into his hands and kissed her. Carmelita, a little surprised with that much emotion coming from Sly, jumped back a little bit.

"Oh my God I havn't seen you bring on that much emotion in years!" She exclaimed as she put her arms around his neck, bringing him closer.

"Ha, I know...I just got a little, I dunno, over-excited?" He joked.

"_Mi amore_, there is no such thing to being over excited about having another baby!" She laughed. She brought him closer, and kissed him again. Until, that is, they were interrupted by a small-sounding sneeze.

They turned around to see their little Ben, peeping out from the archway to the kitchen. Once he was spotted, he sprinted back to his room. Sly and Carmelita turned to each other and laughed. Sly was about to make a joke about how he should be better at spying, his father being a theif and all; but stopped himself. _ Shit, I still have to tell her about the amnesia. She's pregnant and her hormones could be raging, it might not be the best time. Oh fuck me, I don't know how to do this. _

"Baby, are you okay...?" Carmelita asked as she took Sly's face into her hands. She could always tell when he was thinking about something, but this was completely obvious because he knitted his eyebrows together and frowned as he thought.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine," he lied. "I'm gonna go see if Benjamin is getting into bed since he broke out." He walked out of the kitchen, leaving Carmelita a little dazed. She knew he was upset over something, but she couldn't figure out why he wouldn't talk to her about it. She grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and returned to her position on the couch, waiting for Sly to return.

In Ben's bedroom, Sly cracked open the door and peeked through, and saw Ben playing with his leggo pirates.

"Hi, daddy!" Ben smiled at him. Sly shook his head and put his son into bed once again.

While tucking him back in, Sly asked, "Why were you out of bed? You know it's naptime."

"I didn't want to go to bed, and I still don't want to!" He pouted. Sly figured Ben didn't hear anything about the baby. Which was good. They needed to tell him at the right time, and to make sure he's okay with being a big brother. Sly told him to sleep well, and turned out the light. He returned to Carmelita's side, sitting on the couch. He greeted her with a peck on the lips and explained the situation with Ben as he sat down.

"Ugh, I thought he woud be over that stubborn phase once he turned three." Carmelita complained.

"Maybe he'll grow out of it when the baby comes?" Sly told her, full of excitement just mentioning their new baby.

"Well, we have about 8 and a half more months until then, so the doctor says. Oh my God, Sly, what if he feels jealous of this baby? What if he starts to act out even more because he feels unloved? Maybe he's too young. Oh, Sly I don't want him to feel unloved at such a young age! Maybe this was a bad idea." Carmelita was obviously over thinking the sitatuion now. Sly didn't know how to calm her down, so he just put his arms around her and pulled her close, so that his chin rested on her head.

"Baby, you're being silly! This is going to be a great experience for all of us. I'm sure Ben is going to love being a big brother...By the way, how did you even get out of work today?" Sly hoped to change the subject, so she would relax a little.

"Oh, I just told the boss that I needed to go to a docters appoitment. I actually need to be back soon. I should get ready." And with that, she pulled herself away from her loving husband to get ready for work. Once she left the room, Sly leaned back on the sofa and let out a big sigh. He still didn't know how to tell her that he faked the amnesia 5 years ago to be with her. She just freaked out over having the baby, her hormones must be kicking in already. He needed to do it now. There was no time to loose. Or, maybe tonight. After work. He didn't want to stress her out before work.

Carmelita came out of the bedroom in her usual uniform: Tight, blue belly shirt with a tan cropped jacket and tight blue pants with the boots Sly loved. She walzted over and kissed Sly on the cheek as she left the house. Sly, still worried about telling her the truth, jumped at the sound of his cell ringing. He looked at his phone, and read the name "Genius", which was Bentley's nickname in Sly's phone in case Carmelita checks it out. He picked it up, greeting the turtle.

"Yo man. What's up?"

"Sly, we've...we've got a problem."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: The chapter title "To One's Heart's Content" is a Shakespeare quote.<strong>

**I hope you understand the reference(:**


	3. It's Now Or Never

** All right next chapter! Please review this so I know how I'm doing, ahahah :3 Hope you like it! **

Sly got nervous, what could be the problem? Immeditantly, Sly's thoughts raced with the most horrible thoughts; a death of a friend? An old enemy out for revenge? There was only one way to find out, actually respond back to Bentley instead of staying silent.

"Uhh, Sly? You there?" Bentley questioned.

"Yeah sorry, what's the problem?"

"Well, Mugshot just got out of jail. Today." Bentley answered him, almost stuttering.

"Bentley, what does that mean? Is he going after us?" Sly was so panicky he was pacing around the apartment. His heart was racing at the thought of his family and friends in danger by some meat head.

"Yes, he is. He announced that he's going after the 'punk-ass gang who put him in the slammer five years ago'. He didn't actually say _The Cooper Gang_, but we put him in jail after luring him to Inspector Fox in Holland." So Sly was right.

"Bentley, we need to stop him. Wait, how the hell did he even get out?"

"Believe it or not, good behavior."

"Are you _fucking_ kidding me? This guy is out for our blood! What if he harms my family. I can't...I have to protect them."

"I know, Sly. I've found out where Mugshot is staying, but that's not very helpful in trying to keep him away from us. Sly, you know we're going to get him. If we get the whole gang together, we can do anything..." Bentley trailed off, unsure how he was going to put together the last part of that sentance. But Sly finished it for him.

"But that would require me leaving my family, I know. Bentley, I can't leave Ben and Carm. They need me. Especially Carmelita. She just told me she's 1 and a half months pregnant today." Sly smiled at that recent memory, getting excited over the fact he's having another baby.

"Wow, congrats Sly! But, in order to keep them _all_ safe, you need to come with us. Just for a little bit, I promise."

"I'll think about it. Mugshot isn't the brightest, so I know we'll have a little time before he chooses to attack. Thanks for the warning, though. We'll get him."

"Yeah, that's the spirit! I'll talk to you later, Penelope needs me. I'll call you when I have more info."

"Okay, thanks bud." And with that, they hung up. Sly sank back into the couch. He let out a big sigh and closed his eyes. Knowing that Mugshot was out of jail makes his head spin. This guy has been put away _ twice_ because of the Cooper Gang. He must be out for revenge. Sly knew they needed to act quickly. He also knew that he can't hide faking amnesia from Carmelita anymore. This situation became serious. He needed to protect his family, and the first step was telling the truth to Carmelita. He rubbed his temples, in an attempt to soothe the raging headache he was getting. He turned on an episode of South Park, got a blanket, and laid down on his side. He closed his eyes and was drifting off to sleep when he felt the feeling of someone watching him. He opened his eyes, and there was his little boy standing in front of him, sucking his thumb, and holding his blue&white striped blanket. Ben couldn't get to sleep if he didn't have his 'blankey', and he carried it around the home whenever he could.

"What's wrong, Benny?" Sly sleepily asked his son.

"Can I lay with you, Daddy? I don't wanna take a nap." Ben quietly told him. Sly smirked and held up the blanket, and Ben crawled next to his father. He snuggled into his chest, thumb still in his mouth and blankey still clutched in his tiny fist. Sly tucked the blanket around his boy and started to drift off to sleep. Having Ben right there next to him gave him comfort to know that he's safe there. He hugged his son closer to him, and fell asleep.

About an hour and a half later, Sly stirred. He and Ben were in the same position when they fell asleep. Sly looked over at the clock, it was four o'clock. Carmelita comes home at six. Sly breathed a deep sigh, remembering the situation that was about to take place. He began to get up when he realised that Ben was still fast asleep. Sly gently lifted his son up as he got off of the couch. He put Ben back down on the couch and put the blanket around him. Sly tiptoed into the kitchen for some thing to drink. He was thinking about Mugshot, of course.

How could he possibly get the gang back? Sly assumed he'd do something to the ones they loved; He could get his goons to take Carm or Ben. Sly promised himself he would _not_ let either of them out of his sight. Which reminded him, Benjamin could be awake by now. Sly went into the living room and peered over to the couch. And there lay his son, still dead asleep, and still sucking his thumb. And then suddenly, the door opened. Sly, startled, jumped at the creaking sound the door made when Carmelita opened it.

"Hey beautiful, home early?" Sly said as he sipped down his beer.

"Ha, yeah. When I told the boss, he was so excited he told me to go home and celebrate with you" She smirked. She walked over to Sly and put her arms around his neck. He put down the drink and pulled her hips closer to him.

"Well, how would you like to celebrate?" Sly teased as he started kissing her neck.

"Not what you're thinking, Ringtail," She teased back. Sly gave her a joking frown, which made her laugh. "You know we can't when our baby is here! Well, first baby, I suppose. By the way, where is he?" She broke their embrace and turned around to walk into Ben's room, but then she noticed the little boy sleeping soundly on the couch.

"Oh my God, he's so adorable when he sleeps." Carmelita mused at her son before asking, "Wait, why is he on the couch?" She turned to Sly, waiting for an answer.

"I was about to fall asleep when he came out of his room and asked if he could lay with me since he didn't want to go to sleep." Sly claimed as he looked at his sleeping son. Carmlieta was right, he really is adorable

"Oh, Sly, that is the cutest thing." She sighed, but was still smiling. "I can't believe that we're having another baby."

Sly agreed, "I hope it's another boy..." Carmelita laughed and stated, "No, you already got your boy. I want a little girl so i can dress her up and put little pink ribbons in her hair." She took Sly's arm and took him into the bedroom so they wouldn't wake Ben. They loved their son, but they also loved the alone time they get when he's asleep.

As Sly flopped onto the bed, he took Carmelita by the waist and brought her down with him. They giggled together as they got situated on the bed; Sly on his back, and Carmelita laying down on top of him so his chin could rest on her head. He was playing with her beautiful blue curls as she said, "We still need to get Christmas presants for Benny."

"That'll be easy, he'll just want pirate things...You know, by this time next year we'll have to be buying presents for two." Sly told her excitedly.

"Oh my God, that's right. I'm so excited to have this baby I can't even explain it. My next appointment is next week, and I want you and Ben to come . It's an ultrasound, you're favorite." Sly loved the ultrasound appointments when Carm was pregnant with Ben. He could never really make out what the hell was on the screen until she was about two months from delivery. But still, she was right. They were his favorite. He hugged her tighter and said, "I'll take off work for that, no worries." Carmelita looked up at Sly and he gave her a kiss on her nose. She put her head down, but didn't say anything. Probably imagining life with the little girl she's always wanted. Then, he remembered. _ Shit, I still have to tell her. Is the the right time? I mean, she seems really happy and relaxed, but, I don't want her to freak out. No, I have to do this. It's either now or never_.

Carmelita felt Sly tense up as they were silently cuddling. "What's wrong, boo?" She asked as she furrowed her brow.

Sly took a deep, deep breath. "Baby, I gotta tell you something. It's really important and I need you to listen." Sly sat up and Carmelita crawled off of him and sat down cross legged on the bed. Sly, too, sat Indian style on the bed and faced her. He took her hands in his and said, "But you need to promise me, you can't get mad." He pleaded. Carmelita wondered what he could be talking about, but it seemed so serious and he seemed nervous as hell.

She squeezed his hands and said, "I won't, just please tell me. It's making me nervous." She smiled as an indicator for him to just get to the point.

Sly, again, took a deep breath and said, "Remember at Kaine Island, when I woke up and didn't know who I was?"

"Yes..."

"Well," at this point, Sly couldn't look at her in the eyes. He looked down at their hands and started playing with her fingers. "I...I lied."

"Lied..? About what?" She wasn't really grasping what he was trying to say.

"I lied about having amnesia. I faked it." He looked up at her after he said that. She looked confused, and a little pissed. She was, surprisingly, quiet.

All she said was, "Sly...why?"

"When I was in the clutches of Dr. M's experiment-gone-wrong, I realised that I never told you the feelings that I had for you. Like, straight up, at least. I realised the only reason we couldn't be together was because I was a theif and you were a cop. We were polar opposites when it came to the law and we just couldn't be together. I promised myself that if I came out of this alive, I'd tell you. And then you came along and saved me from that monster. So, I knew that I had to keep the promise I made to myself. The next chance I could, I would tell you how much I wanted to be with you-" but Carmelita cut him short.

"So you faked having amnesia just so we could be together...?"

"Yeah, I basically pussied out. But, I did it because I loved you. I wanted to be with you and I knew we couldn't be together if I was still 'Sly Cooper, the notorious theif'."

'You gave up everything for me?" At this, Carmelita got a little teary eyed. At least she wasn't throwing the whole bed onto him.

"Of course! I was willing to do anything for you, and I did." After Sly said that, Carmelita took his face in her hands and gave him a deep, satisfying kiss. It lasted for about a minute, until Ben ran in and jumped onto the bed. He climbed in between his parents and sat down onto Carmelita's lap.

"What are you guys doing?" Ben innocently asked. Sly and Carmelita chuckled, and she said "We'll continue this later, okay Sly?" and Sly nodded. They stayed in that night, Sly played with his son in his bedroom until dinner. Carmelita prepared smoked ham with a side of mac&cheese, Ben's favorite. Carmelita decided that that moment was the right time to tell Ben the big news. When she told him, his big, brown eyes widened and sparkled at the sound of him being a big brother. He was extremely excited, as Carmelita and Sly hoped. He was so eager, and he promised to help his mommy whenever she needed.

After dinner, Ben decided to play by himself in his room. Sly and Carmelita could hear him having an epic pirate battle from his room. They were sitting on the couch, just cuddling. Carmelita had a cup of hot coco in her hands which she shared with Sly whenever he asked. They sat there in silence for a bit, listening to their son. Then it hit him. He still had to tell Carmelita about Mugshot and his plans.

"Uhm, Carm?"

She looked up at him and answered, "Yeah?"

"Wanna pick up where we left off before Ben woke up?"

"Oh, right, right. I actually forgot. I have a few questions though."

Carmelita put her coco down on the coffee table in front of the couch and turned to Sly. "Why did you wait 5 years to tell me?"

"Well, I guess I just never thought of it. I was thinking about it eariler this week, about how I felt like I was hiding something from you. Plus...something came up. From the past." Sly started to get nervous. He never wanted to give Carmelita something to worry about, especially now with her being pregnant and all.

"What is it? Is this what you've been so on edge about today? Cause, even after you told me about the stupid amnesia thing, you still seemed to drift away in your thoughts." She told him. And she was right, it's been on his mind the second he told her about the amnesia.

"I don't want you to be too alarmed, but...I saw Bentley in the park today. We talked for a bit and we exchanged phone numbers when I had to get Ben back for his nap. After you left and Ben was in his bed, Bentley called me..." Sly drifted off, getting afraid of telling her.

Carmelita took Sly's hands in hers and looked him in the eyes. "Sly, just tell me. I can probably handle this. I'm a tough girl, I've been through a lot of shit." She said with a half smile. Sly took a breath and it just went straight to the point.

"He told me that Mugshot is out of jail and out for revenge. He wants to get The Cooper Gang for revenge. So...I don't know what he's going to do. That could mean taking you and Ben away from me."

Carmelita was silent. Her eyes drifted to the floor and she was biting her lip. She didn't really know what to think. She's taken down Mugshot before, but this seems a little more sneaky and dangerous. "Sly, we'll get through this. We'll all take him down. I promise." She gave him a kiss and told him she was going to bed. He heard the bedroom door shut, and he sunk down in the couch a bit. _Well, now that that whole thing is over with, what to do about Mugshot..._. Sly decided that he was going to call Bentley in the morning to tell him he did the deed, and that they have to start working on this Mugshot thing.

* * *

><p><strong> Well, end of Chapter Three! This isn't my best, I've been having a writers block lately : But yeah! Please review! More reviews help me get over the writers block, I assure you (:**


	4. Figuring Things Out

**Chapter four! Reviews pwease :3 **

* * *

><p>Sly woke up to Carmelita moaning from the bathroom early Sunday morning.<p>

"Baby, are you okay?" He asked as he opened their bathroom door. He walked in to find Carmelita, hunched over the toilet, heaving. He walked over to her and rubbed her back gently as she finsihed. She sat back and leaned against the wall. She gave him a faint smile and said, "Sly go back to bed, I'm okay. It's just the pregnancy." She gave him a reassurring smile, but Sly sat down next to her.

"No."

"Trust me, I'm fine. I feel bad that I'm keeping you up."

"Carm, don't. I want to be here in your time of need. Whenever you feel ready I'll help you back to bed." Sly smiled at her as she smirked back. She felt another wave a nausea and lurched over to the toilet again. This happened once more, and Sly helped his wife back to bed. By this time it was about 7:30. Carmelita hugged her pillow and thanked him for being with her.

"Of course, I'm going to be here for you throught your whole pregnancy, alright. Should I call work...?" Sly asked her as he snuggled into bed next to her. She sighed and put her head on his chest as she caressed her cheek.

"Oh, I don't know...I feel like shit."

"I think you should just relax today. You had a hard morning."

"Yeah, I am. I'm going to go call them now, okay?" She got up from the bed and called work saying she wasn't going in today. After she hung up, she went back into bed. Carmelita immediantly fell asleep, whereas Sly couldn't go back to sleep. The whole situation is starting to become a reality, but he still needed to find Mugshot. After tossing and turning for half an hour, Sly got up and went into the livingroom to watch the early morning news. Nothing special, nor important. Like usual. He desperatly wanted news about Mugshot being arrested again for something, but he knew that wasn't going to happen unless he was doing it. He remembered he had to give Bentley a call, and stepped out onto the balcony to call him.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bentley. It's Sly."

"Hey Sly, did you tell Carmelita?" Bentley wastes no time in getting to the point.

"Yeah I did. And she took it great. She wasn't mad, it was almost as if she was happy or something." Sly thought again to that day, one of the greatest days of his life. Finding out about the new baby, and finally coming clean to his beautiful wife.

"Well..that's great! Have you told her about Mugshot, too?"

"Yeah, and she was a little alarmed, I could tell. She wants to help."

"Sly, the only thing she can do is let you come here, with us." Bentley seemed hesitant, as for all he was asking for Sly to leave his growing family; that could be tough.

"Bentley, I really don't want to leave them. What if Mugshot attacks the apartment? What if he takes out Carmelita just like he did my father? I can't let that happen. I think i need to be here with them." Sly's jaw clenched as he remembered the day his mother and father were attacked by the Fiendish Five, which included Mugshot.

"You do have a point...But we really need you here. This is going to be just like the old times, and you're going to be very involved in this so we can pull it off safely." Sly sighed and stared off into the city of Venice. He can't leave his family, especially now that Carmelita is suffering through the first term of the pregnancy.

"Bentley, I think I'm going to need to talk that over with Carmelita. I can't make this decision on my own..." Sly choked out.

"I understand, take your time. Get back to me as soon as possible, okay?" Sly assured Bentley that he would, and they left it at that. Sly put his phone on the coffee table and leaned back onto the chair. He didn't know what to do with himself, so he decided to make pancakes for his family. He was facing the stove when he felt two gentle arms come across his chest. Carmelita hugged him tight and thanked him again for staying up with her

"Well, it's not like I was going to let you do that by yourself when you obviously needed me. You up for pancakes?" Sly handed her a plate of the first two pancakes he made, but she denied them. "I'm still feeling a little queesy," She claimed. Sly sighed and resumed flipping the pancakes. Carmelita went to check up on Ben, and came back within a few minutes. She sat down at the table and watched Sly. She sort of got lost in her thoughts. She was completely in love with him. He was a great husband, a great dad, and a great Constable. He literally had no flaws. She wouldn't even count the fake amnesia as a flaw. That showed her that he really cared for her, and that made her blush.

"Carm, we need to talk about something really, really important." Sly told her as he sat down at the table with his plate full of pancakes. "I talked to Bentley today, and he said in order to get Mugshot...I'd...I'd need to stay with them for a certain amount of time."

"What? Why? You don't need to live with them. You can work stuff out here, can't you?" Carmelita's looked anxious as she stared into Sly's brown eyes. It pained Sly to see Carmelita hurt like this, but he didn't know what to do.

"That's what I thought, but Bentley pointed out to me that we're going to have to go at this like we used to. And that would involve the whole gang being there..." Sly breathed a big sigh and put his head in his hands. There was a brief silence until Carmelita spoke again.

"Do you want to leave us, Sly?" Sly looked up at her in disbelief. How could she even think that? Why would he want to leave them?

"No, of course not! That's why we're having this discussion, Carm. I don't want to leave you guys, but I need to keep you safe from this...this... _criminal!_" Carmelita crossed her arms and stared off into a distance. Sly got up and went over to her. He kneeled down on the floor infront of her and turned her to him. Unfolding her arms, he took her hands. "Look, I don't want to leave you guys. I don't want you to go unprotected, either. But Mugshot needs to be stopped, and I think the only way is for me to...leave?"

"Sly, you can't leave me now! I'm hormonal and sick and you know the first trimester is the worst and I need you and your support and I just can't do it without you..." Tears started welling up in her eyes. To Sly, this really wasn't something to get upset about. But then, he remembered that she _is_ pregnant. He squeezed her hands and made her look into his eyes.

"Look, I know we can work this out. I could take a break from work, start going over to the Safehouse during the day and come back at night. I know this can work out, it has to."

Carmelita sniffed and let go of his hands. "Then tell that to Bentley. Go call him or something." She shooed him off after that. He went back onto the balcony and called up the turtle once again.

"Hey Sly, you talked to Carmelita?" Bentley seemed eager to get an answer.

"Yeah..err..As expected she didn't want me to leave. Do you think we could work something out when I could just go to you guys during the day and go back home?" Sly was sure that would do.

"Yeah, that sounds good. Are you comfortable leaving them there all day?"

"Well, yeah. Carmelita is a cop. Despite her current mood swings she could still kick some ass. I just didn't want to leave them during the night. She's a heavy sleeper and that's when the Fiendish Five attacked my family...I'll just tell her to keep her gun on her." Sly was so releived that they got this worked out. He was ready to take down Mugshot once and for all. This just became a lot more personal than before.

"Alright, Sly. You need to take time off of work to do this too. Trust me, it's going to be a snap. Can you come by tomorrow?"

"Sure thing. I'll be over by noon. See you." They hung up, and Sly leaned on the railing of the balcony. He was thinking about the possible ways of catching him and putting him back in prison; the most fun way would be to frame him. Sly himself could even arrest him. All he knew was that Mugshot was going down. Lost in his thoughts, he was startled when Carmelita grabbed his shoulders and turned him around so he was facing her. She was smiling at him, and her smile was so contagious, so he had to smile back at her. That's when he noticed what she was wearing; his blue flannel that was much to big for her and a pair of black pajama shorts. She put her arms around his neck and he put his hands on her hips and brought her closer.

"Well, how did it go with Bentley?" She looked hopeful that all was okay now, and when Sly told her it was, she gave him a kiss that when he pulled away he was almost out of breath. "My first ultrasound is on Tuesday by the way, are you going to come to that?"

"Of course! You know how much i love the ultrasounds. This time we can take Ben along too. It'd be great." Carmelita smiled in response and pulled away from him, grabbing a hold of his hand. She led Sly back into the apartment, to find Ben trying to reach the countertop for the pancakes. Sly went over to help the boy, and cut up the food for him and set it down on the table.

"Hey, Carmelita?" Sly called from the kitchen.

"Yes?" She came into the kitchen with a blanket around her shoulders, as if that heavy flannel wasn't enough warmth. Sly had to admit, she did look adorable though.

"Do you think I could take Ben over to meet the gang tomorrow? I know we're not really going to do much, and penelope could play with him if we start on the business."

"Ehh..I guess that couldn't hurt. Sure, why not." Carmelita gave him a reassurring smile as she ran her hand through Ben's hair. Sly was excited for his friends and son to finally meet. And, there was that little tinge of hope that maybe, just maybe, Ben could carry on the Cooper tradition. But that's going to have to wait, mostly because he's only three, and they've got to take care of Mugshot and his crew.

* * *

><p>Alright, shorter chapter. I was kind of having a writers block, but I've basically got the next chapter lined out for myself. Please, please, PLEASE FUCKING PLEASE, review(: It's really helpful is getting me into the mood to write. (:<p> 


	5. The Beginning Of The End

**Alright, chapter 5! woo. **

* * *

><p>The day Sly has been waiting for finally arrived. The day they finally meet again. Sly got up early and showered. When he dried off and got dressed, he noticed Carmelita was still fast asleep, hugging a pillow. He went into Ben's room a little bit later to get him ready to meet the old gang. Ben was excied to meet his daddy's oldest friends. Sly washed and fed his son. Before they left, Sly went into the bedroom and checked up Carmelita. She was still fast asleep. She never slept this late; it was almost noon. He walked over to her and started to carress her cheek. She stirred and looked up at him, and smiled.<p>

She drowsily greeted him, and was shocked at how late it was. "Aren't you getting to Bentleys soon?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I just wanted to let you know we're about to leave and stuff." Carmelita 'okay-ed' him, and laid back down. Before Sly left the room, she said, "Just bring back my baby soon, I don't want to be bored today." Sly smiled in response and shut the bedroom door. Ben ran up to him and tugged on the bottom of his shirt.

"Are we going now, daddy?" The small boy was jumping up and down and smiled one of his biggest smiles.

"Yep, get into your carseat and I'll buckle you in and we'll be on our way." They got to the car and Ben hopped up into the seat. As Sly was buckling him in, Ben asked, "What are we gonna do today?"

"Well, I think we're gonna eat lunch together and then Bentley, Murray, and I have to work on something. Maybe you could play with Bentleys girlfriend, Penelope? Does that sound good?" Ben nodded and smiled at his father. Sly finally got him all buckled in and they were on their way. On the ride there, Ben asked for stories of the gang. Sly told him stories of him and Carmelita, and the funny things that happened while they were on the heists. Sly figured Ben was too young to learn how dangerous things got and decided he'll tell him later on in life.

They finally arrived. The townhouse Bentley and Penelope chose was beautiful. It had three stories it seemed, a balcony on the third and was an offwhite color made out of bricks. Sly stood there for a moment, until Ben took his hand and tugged him over to the door. Sly rang the doorbell, and all of the sudden he was nervous. About what though? These were his best friends, why would he be nervous. Ben tugged on Slys arm again and asked if Sly could pick him up. Sly did as asked, and Penelope answered the door.

"Sly! It's so good to see you!" She exclaimed as she reached for a one armed hug. She hasnt changed much, but she thankfully ditched the overalls. "And who could this be?" She asked. Ben happily introduced himself and Penelope laughed.

"He's very outgoing for being so young." Penelope noticed. Sly agreed, saying he's like his own mirror image. Penelope invited them inside. Sly swung Ben down onto the rug. Bentley wheeled out from around the corner and greeted them.

"Whoa! You're in a wheelchair!" Ben shouted. Sly, embarrassed, lectured his son on how rude that is, until Bentley interrupted..

"Nah, it's alright Sly. He probably thinks it's neat or something." Bentley reassured.

Bentley led the two into the living room, where Sly sat down and Ben climbed into his lap. Bentley and Penelope started with Benjamin, asking how old he was and what he liked to do. Sly was really impressed with how his son was handeling this. Bentley seemed really happy and so did Penelope. She offered them sandwhiches and they ate. Penelope took Ben into the 'work room' to see all the gadgets and things her and Bentley were working on. Sly and Bentley were left alone to continue catching up and eventually work.

"He's a great little boy Sly. He's so much like you." Bentley said.

Sly grinned, "Yeah, he's a lot like Carmelita when he wants his way. He's very persuasive." They laughed, and it became silent. Sly broke the silence. "What are we going to do about Mugshot?"

"Well, we found out where he's hiding. We don't know what his plan is. I think all we need to do is just get at him. We can't risk anyones lives who just isn't involved with this. Penelope, Carmelita, and Ben are probably targets."

"We should just get him, ya know? I don't have the power to arrest him without any proof of breaking the law, though."

Bentley looked down, thinking. "Maybe we could frame him?" Sly was taken aback, it wasn't like Bentley to do something immoral like that. Like, yeah, they stole things. But something like that just isn't Bentley.

"Uh, I dunno. That one seems diffucult as well. Maybe we could just attack. Invade the hideout, and take him out. For good." Sly seemed uncomfortable with the whole 'for good' part of it.

"Sly, that's dangerous. Even though he is a criminal, we can't kill him. We could easily get arrested and put away forever. Too risky." Sly agreed, that wasn't the right way to go at it. "We need Murray." Sly announced. He was always good at making simple plans that just get to the point.

"He's coming over soon. He had to finish up at the mechanic shop. With him we'll think of something, I know it."

Eventually, Murray did come. He greeted Sly with a bear hug, that lifted him off the ground. Instead of catching up, they got right down to work.

"Let's smash 'em!" Murray exclaimed as he clapped his hands together. Sly put his head in his hands, but was still chuckling. Murray has literally not changed. At all. Of course, he ditched the headgear, except the glasses. And the scarf. But he's got pants on, finally.

"Murray, I don't think thats the best way..." Bentley reasoned.

"You know, Bentley brought up framing him before you came," Sly informed Murray. "I think we could maybe pull that off, it seems hard but we've done worse, right? If he's caught with drugs or something we could put him away again."

"Yeah, but for how long? This guys gonna get busted, get his ass in jail, and then five years later, BLAM, he's out again looking for revenge. Again." Murray did have a point. Why was this so difficult? They didn't really have anything to go after. This was very different. But there had to be some way to do sat in silence, all thinking of _what to do_.

"Maybe we should wait. Until the threat is real." Bentley figured. That comment made Sly on edge. Real as in when Carmelita is missing from bed one night? When Ben gets taken? When Penelope is gone? How "real" is Bentley willing to go? Sly left these thoughts unsaid, afraid he'll completely, well, flip shit. Instead, he agreed. He made a mental note to continue thinking of ways to stop Mugshot. At that moment, Ben came running out of the work room and into the kitchen. He smiled at his daddy and asked if he could go home.

"Sure, it's time for your nap anyway. But first, meet Murray. The strongest guy I know." Ben walked over and said hi. Murray introduced himself as "The Murray".

"The Murray, how strong are you?" Ben asked.

"Ha, well puny one, I once pounded through these big, metallic satellites until they were in itty pieces!" Murray proudly stated. Ben looked at him in awe, probably imagining giant sateliites. Sly chuckled at the memory, when Murray was all jacked up on spices that made him really, really pissed off.

Sly told them they had to go, swung Ben up into his arms, but before he made it to the door, Bentley shouted for him to wait. Sly did, and when Bentley came back, he came with the Thevious Raccoonus and his cane. Sly was taken aback; he actually forgot about his two most treasured items. He thanked Bentley for returning them, and put them in the trunk of the car. Ben asked Sly if he could read 'that book' to him for his bed time story. Sly said that he would, and was extremely happy that he was finally teaching his son the family tradition. As they were driving away, Ben couldn't stop talking about the work room. Apparently, there's a big contraption in the middle of the room, and Penelope says thats for 'poitions'. Sly figured that was them working on some sort of serum for Bentley to heal quicker and walk again. By the time they got home, Ben was fast asleep in his car seat. Sly gently unbuckled him and place him over his shoulder and held him tightly.

He walked up the five flights of stairs and went to unlock the door. Then, he had a wave of terror consume him. What if Mugshot already got to Carmeltia? What if she's gone? Or, dead? Sly started silently panicking as he unlocked the door. But there she was, sitting on the couch, reading a magazine and listening to My Chemical Romance. She turned to say hello, and she saw her son asleep on his daddy's shoulder. Sly smiled at her and put him into his bed. He came back into the livingroom and jumped over the back of the counch and landed right next to Carmelita, putting his arm around her waist to pull her closer.

"Can I have a bite of your pizza." Sly said as she kissed her neck.

"Oh, so you're all over me cause you want the pizza?" She laughed.

"Well, no. I'm all over you because I love you, but I think the pizza would be a nice addition." But after he said that, she took the last bite and smiled valiantly at him. They laughed as he pulled her onto his lap. "So, how are you? Tired or anything?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired. And hungry. How did it go over at Bentleys?" She asked. Sly told her how in love Benjamin was with Bentley and Penelope's work room. And then he told her they didn't really come up with a plan.

"Bentley said blackmail him, Murray said smash him. Personally, I kind of just want to get rid of him for good..." Sly trailed off when he saw when Caremlita pressed her lips into a thin line. Either she didn't approve of killing him off or she was thinking. They sat there silently, both engulfed in their own thoughts. Sly started gently rubbing the length of her back, and she looked up at him. She looked pained, like she didn't know what to do.

"Can i help in any way? Like, we could get the police involved, try and keep him away from us..." She sighed, because she knew that wasn't going to work after she said that. Nothing was going to work it seemed. They had no real evidance that he was going to go after them, but they needed to stay safe.

"Well, like I said...We could just kill him. He's not benefitting the world in any way. In fact, he's basically destroying it." Sly reasoned. She still seemed uncomfortable with killing somebody, even if he's a huge criminal.

"Try and do more reasearch, you know? Maybe he's going to start a big underground drug trade or something. I know that he is an abuser, so maybe he'll become a seller. It's worth a shot."

"Yeah, but Carm, that's going to put him away for how long? 5 years? Maybe 10? I know the sentance is normally 10 to life, but I don't think we'd get lucky if he was sent for life. He has to do some real bad for that." Sly knew this wasn't going to be easy from the start, but hell, they had _nothing_ to go off of! This was almost impossible. "Look, let's just stop talking about it, okay? I can see you're getting stressed and stress isn't good for our baby." Sly smiled at her and rubbed the lower part of her belly, where their 1 and a half month old fetus was still growing. She sighed and agreed with him. He laid down and pulled her with him, so that he as laying on top of him and he was laying on his back.

They didn't know how long they sat there. Minutes. Hours. They just sat there, enjoyed each others company. Stealing quick kisses every now and again. Sly would occasionly rub her back when he felt her tense up. The only important thing is to stay together, and that's just what theyre going to do. As long as they have each other, they can get through the threats of Mugshot and hopefully take him down. Carmelita eventually fell asleep. He felt her breathing get heavy and he knew. He hugged her tighter to him and also tried to sleep.

* * *

><p>Sly woke up to the smell of steak. He realised that Carmelita must've gotten up and started dinner. He felt really relaxed and worry free. And he wanted to keep it that way for as long as possible. He stumbled into the kitchen and found his wife making mashed potatos. He leaned against the arch and just watched her. Her hair was up in a bun, and she was wearing a tight grey v-neck and black yoga pants. She looked very into what she was doing, and when Sly grabbed her around her hips and almost screamed. She laughed and kissed him hello.<p>

"Hi sleepyhead. You slept for like 2 and a half hours.

"Haha, yeah. I feel good though. I woke up to the smell of steak and I was in heaven." She giggled and turned back to her potatos. Sly went into Ben's room where he was playing with his leggo pirates. He looked up at his father and asked him to play. Sly obliged, and they had an epic swashbuckling fight between the two captains. Sly loved seeing his son play-pretend. He had such a good time doing it, too. At the end of the match, Carmelita announced dinner was ready.

"Daddy let's race! 1, 2, 3 GO!" And Ben took off. Sly bolted out of the room, and jumped over the couch so he could grab his son and hold him upside down. Sly ran into the kitchen and with the upside down boy, and Carmelita watched as his son was let down, laughing. Ben was laughing so hard he couldn't really stand up. Carmelita always loved it when Sly played with Ben. He had so much fun and it always made her feel like she made the right choice in a husband, even if he was one of the worlds most wanted criminals.

"Calm down you two and sit down." Carmelita got the boys situated for dinner and they ate. Benjamin told Carmelita about the 'gifts' Bentley gave to Sly.

"What gifts, Sly?"

"Oh, I forgot! Bentley gave me the Theivious Raccoonus, and my cane back. I left it on the island after 'the incidant'." Sly explained. He couldn't believe that just slipped his mind like that.

"The..What?" Carmelita looked very, very confused. Sly must've forgotten to tell her about that whole book. She has a lot to learn.

"Theivious Raccoonus. It was a book passed down from generation to generation in my family about our...uh..._heritage_." Carmelita nodded as she understood what he meant by heritage, and continued eating. As they were eating, Sly's phone went off. He excused himself from the table and went outside.

"Hi, Bentley. Everything okay?"

"Yeah, we sort of figured out a plan that can get Mugshot into jail for life."

* * *

><p><strong> Well, stuff is about to go down! Review please(:<strong>


	6. New Connections

** I love reading everyones reviews(: thankyou! **

* * *

><p>It's Monday morning. The air is crisp and clean, just like late fall weather should be. Sly was driving over to Bentley and Penelope's house so they could put the plan together. Sly was excited. Even though this situation was extremely unfortunate and gave Sly constant headaches, he was still excited. Excited to work with the whole gang again. Excited to pull this off, just like they always do. And, excited because it will be the end of Mugshot, if their plan fully worked out.<p>

He parked infront of the home, and got out. He walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. Murray opened the door and bear hugged Sly in.

"Haha, easy Murray! You saw me yesterday, man." Sly joked with him.

"Yeah, I know! I'm just happy to see you again. It's been too long!" Sly agreed and they went into the work room.

Bentley was already at one of the drafting tables they had in there, and had a big piece of paper on it. He turned around and greeted Sly, and they sat down at one of the longer tables in the room.

"Alright, well, we're all aware of the plan, correct?" They all nodded simultaniously. "Good. Now, I got Dimitri to contact one of his old drug dealers. This guy is the baddest of the bad, so we've gotta be careful. He's a drug lord, which mean he could turn violent." Bentley seemed uneasy with what he was saying.

"So, I just need to get this guy and Mugshot to talk, right?" Murray asked.

"Yeah, Murray. You'll be in disguise though. Also, the drug lord won't know who you are. We can't have this guy double cross us...So, for as he knows, Murray, you're a friend of Dimitri's who's interested in the underground drug deals, got it?"

"Oh, yeah!"

"But, Bentley," Sly interjected. "How are we going to get Mugshot into a meeting with Murray and this drug lord?"

"Oh, well that's going to be my job. I'll send Mugshot an email saying I've a friend interested with his old drug business. Hopefully, Mugshot will want to get into the drug world on his own, but I'll encourage him, telling him that it's a great oppurunity, blah, blah, blah." Bentley seemed confidant that this plan couldn't fail. They all seemed hopeful.

"Okay. So, you are going to email Mugshot to try and get him interested in the drug world, and Dimitri basically already hooked us up with this drug lord, so we'll get him into a meeting with the three of them. Then what?" Sly questioned.

"Murray is going to have to get them into business together. Hopefully this drug lord will be interested. I don't have a doubt that he's heard of Mugshot before. Then, Murray, you're going to be in business with them. They'll need to make many transacations for Sly to actually bust Mugshot."

"Wait, what's this drug guys name anyways?" Sly asked.

"Oh, I believe it's Alejandro Montoya. He's better known as 'Monto.'"

Sly sat in his chair, a little shocked. There couldn't be a relation between this guy and Carmelita, right? She only had one brother and that deffinantly wasn't his name. Sly shook it off.

"So wait, I'm going under cover to work in the drug business?" Seems like it finally clicked in Murray's head. It got quiet after that. But Bentley spoke up, "Yes...Trust me Murray you'll be fine."

"Yeah really Murray. Besides, if Mugshot's future drug industry gets shut down by the cops I can bail you out." Sly reassured. This seemed to put Murrays mind at ease. "Oh, yeah! I forgot you were a cop! That's weird, man."

* * *

><p>Sly has been gone for about 3 and a half hours. Carmelita was in bed reading a magazine, far too tired to do anything. She assumed Ben was already awake, since she didn't hear his little footsteps he was probably in his room. She decided to check up on him, anyways. As she got up, she caught sight of herself in the full length mirror next to the dresser. She turned to the side and lifted up her shirt just above her belly button.<p>

"No baby bump yet," She muttered to herself. She rubbed her hand over where the bump would be forming, but felt nothing. She sighed. She loved being pregnant but the process was extremely long. She just wanted physcial proof that she and Sly were having another baby. She brought her shirt down and went to check up on her first baby. She cracked open the door and peeked in. As she thought, Ben was playing with his leggo pirates.

"Good morning, Benny." She sang to him. He picked his head up and ran over to hug her. She picked him up and put him on her hip. She walked into the kitchen and put him down on his chair. She got him his favorite ceral, Coco Puffs. She also made a bowl for herself and sat down. "

"Mommy, does Daddy have parents?" Ben sweetly asked. Carmelita looked up from her ceral at Benjamin, a little off guard, uncertain what to say.

"No, sweetie. Not anymore. Why do you ask?"

"Oh. Well, cuz, Aiden was telling me how his mommy and daddy's parents are coming for Christmas, but then I realised I never met daddy's parents." Ben said. He looked sad, Carmelita noticed.

"What's wrong, Ben?"

"I feel bad for Daddy. About having no parents." Ben was looking down at his cereal as he spoke. Carmelita sighed, but then smiled at him.

"It's okay, baby. Don't be sad over that. How about I take you to the park today? We could call up Aidens mom and you two could play together." Ben smiled in response and was ready to go.

* * *

><p>It's been 10 grueling hours of working over this plan. They'd been in the work room all day, and Penelope finally brought them something to eat.<p>

"You guys have been in here since 8:30, I figured you were hungry." Penelope said. They guys completely forgot about food and dug in.

"So, what's the plan?" Penelope asked.

"Well, Dimitri got Murray a meeting with Alejandro Montoya, a big drug lord. Murray is going to get Mugshot into the meeting and hopefully Mugshot will be interested in what we've got to say. Then, if Mugshot complies, he'll be in business with Monto and eventually, we'll bust him. For life. Murray is going to be working under cover for him too. Now, once the business is up and running, Sly's going to have to sneak into the factory through the ventialtion system and take pictures of Mugshot directing everybody. Hopefully that'll be enough to get him locked up." Bentley rushed through that whole speech, but Penelope got it.

"Wow, Murray, you have a lot on your shoulders!" She exclaimed. Murray sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, but I'm happy to do it. It's not too risky."

Penelope only nodded in a response, and left them to their work. They ate in silence, all three of them going over the plan in their head. Over and over. Trying to see if there was something that could go wrong. Of course, Murray could get caught. But that was something that wouldn't really happen.

Sly looked over at the clock and told them, "I have to go. I told Carm I'd be back by six and it's already six." He departed, leaving Bentley and Murray to mull over the plan one more time. When Sly reached the apartment, he found Benjamin playing with his leggos in the living room. He had a big set up, with his ships and many other leggo pirates surrounding those ships. Once Ben saw his daddy, he ran over to him and demanded to be picked up. Sly swung his son up into his arms and greeted him.

"Where's your mommy, Ben?" Sly asked as he was putting his son down.

"She's in her room, I think." Sly walked over to the bedroom and found her engrossed in a book. She didn't notice him until he ran and jumped onto the bed. She was startled and glared right at him, but then smiled.

"Don't ever do that," She joked.

"Fine," Sly chuckled. "How's the baby?" He asked as he crawled over to her and pulled her onto his lap.

"Peachy. I have the ultrasound tomorrow. Are you going to come?" Carmelita asked with some doubt in her voice.

Sly gave a half-hearted laughed, "Of course! You know I wouldn't miss this." Carmelita, happy with his answer, took his face into her hands his kissed him intensly. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Just as they were getting the least bit into it, their bedroom door flies open and in comes a teary-eyed Benjamin. Startled, Carmelita and Sly stop and look at him.

"Mama!" Ben cried, "Look what happened...to my...pirate!" He handed her the head of his leggo and the body, in seperate pieces.

"Baby, lemme show you something." She said as she put the head back onto the body. Ben's tears quickly faded and a smile appeared on his face. He thanked his mother and ran out of the room. Carmelita turned back to Sly, and leaned in, but Sly pulled back. She looked confused, but before she could ask, Sly had a question.

"Are you related to Alejandro Montoya?" He blurted. He didn't really realise that he was saying it. Carmelita's expression went blank, but then a frown appeared on her lips. She looked down at her hands and started fiddling her fingers. Then, Sly could already tell that she was.

"Yes..." She started, "He was my half-brother. A son from my father's first marriage."

"Oh.." Was all Sly had to say.

"Yeah. I'm assuming you guys talked about him today?"

"Yeah, well, he's going to be part of our plan to get Mugshot in jail." As soon as Sly said that, Carmelita pushed herself from his lap. She hopped off the bed and started pacing around the room. She was fuming, and Sly knew something was wrong.

"Sly! Why! You can't trust him, he could kill you!" She was obviously getting worked up, and Sly didn't know what to do.

"Carmelita, just...wait. Can I at least explain the plan?" Sly offers. He holds out his hand and she takes it, and he leads her back to the bed and sits her down. He explained the plan very carefully to her, but when he was done, she didn't say a thing.

"Sly, he is a _drug lord_. I don't care if Dimitri is close to him! He's dangerous and he can turn on you guys in a second and that can get deadly!" Carmelita was very set on making sure Sly knew what he was getting into.

"He doesn't have a big part in the plan, though. We're going to contact him once, and that's it. No more connections. I promise." Sly pleaded. He held her hands tightly. She looked very concerned and was biting her lip.

"You know, Sly, I liked Alejandro more than my actual brother." She confessed. "He was nicer to me, and we were closer in age so we hung out together more. He introduced me to people and he was the reason my teen years were a blast. But then..." Her eyes went down, and she got quiet.

"And then...what?" Sly prodded. He didn't want to force this out of her, but he really needed to know what he did.

"And then, he betrayed me. Got into the drug business. Started selling drugs out of the house. He started growing weed in his room. He made ecstacy. Whenever I tried to talk him out of doing this, he'd get really mad. Sometimes he hit me. I felt like I deserved it though, you know? I shouldn't have gotten into his business. Just should've let him go." At this point her eyes started welling up with tears.

"Baby why havn't you told me this?" Sly asked.

"I don't know. Mostly because I didn't know how to bring it up. But yeah, that was when i started to hate him. He was mean to my mom and my family until my parents kicked him out. I havn't seen him since. And I don't want to. He's a bad, bad guy Sly. He was right under you on the 'Top 10 Most Wanted' list."

"Look, Carm. We'll be fine. I promise. Mugshot is gonna go to jail and we'll have this baby and all will be okay." He said. He took her in his arms and laid down. Carmelita put her head on his chest and hugged him tight. All she wanted was to be close to him and not worry about anything else.

* * *

><p><strong> DAMN this one took me forever to write! Writers blockback to school shopping/end of the summer plans/WRITERS BLOCK. I'm excited to write the next chapter, though. (: Review and Favorite and stuffs :3 **


	7. Becoming Reality

** Writing this the day of Hurricane Irene. Should be fun (; Hopefully the laptop doesnt die on me. Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Sly awakes in bed, alone. He hears the shower running and figures Carmelita is in there. He stretches out and puts his hands behind his head and just relaxes. For once, he isn't thinking about the plan. He's relaxed, but excited at the same time. He and Carmelita are going to see their baby for the first time today. Even though it's just a not-mandatory check up, they both still want to see it, just to believe it.<p>

Sly looks over at the clock and realises it's about time to get up and ready. Sly drags himself out of his warm and soft bed and get's dressed. A sweatshirt and jeans is the getup for today. Sly walks into Benjamins room to find his son still asleep. Sly walks over to the boy and rubs back his hair.

"Benjamin...wake up...it's time to get ready..." Sly whispers into Ben's ear. Slowly, Ben awakens from his sleep. He sits up and rubs his eyes. He smiles at his daddy and greets him. Sly gets Ben fed and dressed just before Carmelita walks out of the bedroom. Her hair is up, and she's wearing a gray long-sleeve v-neck with skinny jeans, a pair of boots and a big smile on her face.

"Ready to go?" She happily asked her family. They got in the car and went. On the way there, Ben would not stop talking about the baby. He wanted to know if it was a baby boy or a baby girl. What it's name was. When is it going to be here. Though the endless questions did get annoying, Sly was happy Ben was taking the baby news in a positive way. They finally arrived at the docters office, and they sat in the waiting room. Carmelita gave her name and they waited.

Sly was playing with Ben in the toy area. Carmelita watched them, and watched all the other little boys and girls playing. Some were playing with their siblings, and some playing alone. Carmelita saw a few pregnant women in there, patiently waiting to be called for their own docter. Finally, her own name was called and the trio went into the room.

It was a small, square room. Micky and Minnie Mouse drawings hung on opposite sides of the room. Ben was extremely interested with the micky mouse drawings. Sly was holding him so he could get a better look. Carmelita hoisted herself onto the bed. Sly took a seat next to the bed and placed Benjamin onto his lap.

"Ready, Benny?" Sly asked the squirmish boy.

"Yeah!" He excitedly replied. He looked over to his mother who was fidgeting nervously. Sly noticed her weird behavior.

"You okay, babe?" He questioned, his eyes filling with concern.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I just hope everythings okay so far." She said as she twiddled her thumbs. Sly took her hand and held it. He let go when the docter finally arrived.

"Good, morning! How is everyone?" The docter valiantly asked. Right as he walked in, he got to work. He made Carmelita lay down on her back and put the jelly onto her stomach. The small image appeared onto the screen. The docter squinted his eyes in trying to find the fetus.

"Ahh, there it is!" He exclaimed. He pointed to a small, pulsating orb that was on the screen.

"Is that it, Mommy?" Benjamin asked.

"Yes, baby. That's your new brother or sister." She said, teary eyed. Sly grabbed onto her hand and held it tighter. They watched the little orb move and pulsate. Eventually, the docter concluded everything was fine for the time being. The small family left the docters office. As Carmelita was buckling Ben into the car seat, Sly got a phone call.

"Hey, Murray. What's going on?" Sly answered.

"We were just wondering if you were going to come over tonight, ya know to work on the plan a little more."

"Yeah..I'll come by in a bit." With that, they hung up. Once Carmelita got Ben buckled in, they were off.

"Mama?" Ben asked as they were driving home, "What's the baby's name?"

Sly and Carmelita looked at each other, unsure of how to answer him. "I don't know, how about you choose a boy and girl name for when it comes?" Sly told his son. He half turned his head just so he could see Ben smile in response. They got home, but Sly only dropped Ben and Carmelita off.

Once Sly arrived at Bentley's place, he was greeted by Penelope. He went into the workroom and found Bentley and Murray already sitting down and talking. When he joined, Bentley spoke.

"Sly, we schedualed Murray's meeting with Monto in two days. I sent out the email to Mugshot, but he hasn't responded." Sly nodded his head in response. He looked over at Murray, rubbing his hands over each other in a nervous manner.

"You okay, big guy?"

"I don't know! I'm so nervous! What if I say the wrong thing, what if he tries to kill me?" Murray screamed. Sly thought he was over reacting.

"You'll be fine, just keep calm and stick to the plan." Sly assured him. This was going to be a long two days.

* * *

><p><strong> AH! I know, I know. This is way to short. I really just wanted to get this out. High school is kind of over whelming at this point, and I feel like I'm overdo for puttingt his chapter out. Trust me, no other chapters will ever be like this. Review! <strong>


	8. The Deal

** Hopefully this will make up for a very short and poorly made Chapter 7 (: **

* * *

><p>The day had come. Sly lay in bed, Carmelita still sleeping soundly on his chest. The first thing Sly thought about was the interview today. Mugshot had accepted to meet with Monto and Murray. Sly closed his eyes and hugged Carmelita closer, mostly as a reminder that doing this was for her, for their family, and for everyone's safety. As he let loose of her, she started to stir.<p>

"Mmm...Goodmorning, baby." She muttered as she sat up and stretched. Sly fake smiled at her, acting as if nothing was wrong. Carmelita, knowing her husband better than anyone, saw through this smile. A small frown appeared on her lips. Sly sighed, realizing she saw through his fake smile.

"You're nervous." Carmelita stated, not making eye contact with him. To be honest, she was nervous too. She was scared for Murray. For the plan to work. For her family.

"I don't even know what im feeling, Carm. It's a mix of hope, anxiety, and excitement." Sly concluded as he searched Carmelita's face for what she was feeling.

"God, I'm just nervous!" She exclaimed as she threw her hands up into the air. "Murray could say the wrong thing and piss Alejandro off and he could have a hitman on him in a second! I just don't want anything to go wrong." She bit her lip thinking of all the possible things that could go wrong. Sly sensed she was doing so and held his arms out as a signal for her to come closer. She did and rested her forehead on his.

"Murray will be fine. He knows to keep it cool and not to react badly to anything said." He cooed as he rubbed her back. She smiled, knowing that they were professionals and they could do it.

She sighed, "You're right. I shouldn't worry. I know it. Soon this will all be over and our lives will go back to normal." She pecked Sly on the lips and got up. She stretched her hands high above her head as Sly admired her. He never thought he would end up with the most beautiful fox ever created. She saw him staring and smiled. "I'm going to get Ben up for the day." she stated and promptly left the room so Sly could be alone with his thoughts.

He thought about giving Murray a call, for support, but he decided against it. Knowing Murray he's probably pumping himself up for this and it wouldn't be good to disrupt that. Sly ran his hands through his messy hair and sighed. Instead he just decided to wait and see.

About an hour later, Sly get's a phone call. It was Bentley asking for him to come over. The plan is to bug Murray just so Sly and Bentley know what's going down. Once Sly told Carmelita that, she gave him a fake smile and nodded in understandment. She was in the midst of giving Ben a bath. He was playing with his toys, imagining something Sly could never think of.

As he was driving over to Bentley's, he was nervous. Nervous for this to work. The image of Ben playing happily and Carmelita watching him, safe and sound, made Sly feel good. That's what it's going to be like once Mugshot was taken down. But for now, all there was, was hope.

* * *

><p>"Bentley, don't doubt him! He knows what to do, and he really isn't intimidated by too many people..." Sly reassured. Bentley was having a mental breakdown. He felt guilty for putting Murray through this. Sly felt he was over thinking everything, seeing as it wasn't a big deal.<p>

"I KNOW, Sly! But, if something goes terribly wrong, it's all my fault!" Bentley yelled.

"And mine, too." Sly reminded him.

"I guess..." Bentley concluded. They could hear the music of Murray's car through the mic they put on him. That was the only way they will truely know what happens. Luckily, the meeting spot isn't too far away from the home, so if anything goes wrong Sly would be on the way to help.

Eventually, they hear Murray being greeted by a deep sounding voice. They figured it was either a guard, or Monto himself. Deffinantly not Mugshot, though.

"Guys...I'm in." Murray very, very lowly whipsers. Sly's heart starts beating faster, realising this was _actually_ going to happen. The sound of Murray sitting down in a creaky chair fills the room. It seems like forever since another voice came through the speaker.

"Aye, you must be Bruce, am I right?" This voice was none other than Mugshot. Bentley and Sly look at each other with frightened eyes.

"Uhh, yeah! That's me. Mugshot, right?" Murray quickly responds. Sly let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

"Yeah. So where's this Monto bigshot?" Mugshot replies. The sound of seats creaking takes place after that.

"I, uh, I'm not so sure." Murray responds. Then, the slam of a heavy metal door comes through the speaker.

"Hello, boys." A man with a thick, spanish accent begins. This must've been Monto. "I hear you two are interested in working for me?"

"Basically. What's the deal." Mugshot interupts.

"Well, you two will be the head of one of my drug busts. You'll need to manufacture the drugs, and then sell them. Find dealers. And find workers. You get 20% of the profits, no worries. No scam. That's it, black and white." Sly could feel that Monto had a big grin on that meaty face of his. He could also feel Murray panicking.

"Sounds good." Both Murray and Mugshot stated at the same time.

"Good. I've got everything set up. You basically need to just run the place, stepping in when needed. Be aggressive. These workers don't make much, and they'll get pissy on most occasions. Come back here tomorrow and everything will be up and ready. See you then." After Monto said that, the sound of footsteps followed and the door slammed once again.

There was a silence. Neither Sly nor Bentley knew what was going on.

"Well, pinky, I guess imma be seein' you there tamarrow." Mugshot said, and soon he left as well. Murray's sigh of relief came next. (tomorrow is supposed to be spelled wrong.)

* * *

><p>"No guys, I mean, he's like, HUGE!" Murray described. He was telling them about Monto. And apprently, he was huge.<p>

"He was this big fox, and he was dark red. He was wearing this muscle shirt and a cross and these army pants! It was insane. This guy looked nothing like what I thought, but he was so BIG I don't even know..." Murray finished, and sighed. He was just glad it was over.

"Well, that's probably the last you'll see of him. Unless this plan takes longer than expected." Bentley confirmed.

"Good, that guy was a little intimidating! You know, Sly, he looked like a guy version of Carmelita. Like, if you stared at him long enough, I mean. I could totally see it." Murray ranted.

"Yeah, well, he's actually her half-brother..." Sly admitted. He totally forgot about telling the guys that part, he knew they would've wanted to know.

"DAMN, really? So how did she react when you told her we were gonna make buddies with him?" Murray said.

"She was so scared, dude. Like, apparently he gave her and her family a lot of shit. But before that, they were total buds. But really, she was just incredibly scared for you Murray. But everythings good now."

"Yes, I'm glad everything went as planned, too." Bentley said.

Sly figured it was time to go home and spend the rest of the afternoon with his family. They said their goodbyes, and Sly went on his way.

* * *

><p>"Mommaaa..." Ben whined from outside the bathroom. Carmelita was suffering the affects of the pregnancy inside the bathroom.<p>

"Ben, go into your room. I'll be in there in a minute." She said. She listened for his little footsteps to be gone, and then let go what she was trying to hold back into the toilet. She sat back and sighed, waiting for another wave of nausea to hit her. It didn't, so she made her way into Bens room. He was sitting on his bed, holding his blanket in his hands. He looked worried, she assumed, for her. He was always a little sweetheart when neither Sly nor Carmelita were feeling good.

"Mommie, are you okay?" Ben said with curious eyes. Carmelita sat down on his bed and he climbed into her lap. She leaned back against the wall and pulled his head onto her chest. She liked just laying with him, thinking about what she and Sly created and what a great little kid he was.

"Yes, baby. I'm fine. It's just the baby." She cooed.

"The baby is hurting you!"

"No, no. The baby is not hurting me. That just hapens when the baby's inside of me, it's not his or her fault. Okay?" Caremlita said as she rubbed the small boys back.

"Okay..." Ben thought long and hard about what she just said. He came to the conclusion to forgive the baby for hurting her, even if his mommie wouldn't admit it.

Just then, they heard the front door open. Ben sat up and watched the door, with a smile on his face. It was too cute to Carmelita that Ben loved his daddy so much.

"Hellooo?" Sly called out. Ben ran through his bedroom door and into his father's arms. After that a tired looking Carmelita came out. Sly leaned in for a kiss but Carmelita leaned back.

"I don't think you want to kiss me right now." She said with a hint of sickness in her voice. Sly nodded and let Ben down so he could run off to do whatever he felt like doing. Ben ran into his room, and played by himself.

"So, how did it go?" Carmelita questioned as she wrapped her arms around herself. Sly led her to the couch and told her what happened. She pulled her legs to her chest and held them close.

"Well, I'm glad everything went well. I just hope it continues to go well until you guys get Mugshot behind bars for the rest of his life."

"Yeah, don't worry. Everything will be fine. Monto isn't a big part of the plan now, so it's okay." Sly reassured her.

"Yeah well, you guys don't know how invested Alejandro is with his drugs. He'll probably visit every day. And if something is done wrong, he goes apeshit. I just want everyone to be safe, okay?" Carmelita whispered.

"I know, it'll be okay. Murray can fend for himself too. He's taken some pretty bad hits the past few years." Sly told her. He pulled her close and just held her, because that's what he felt she needed. And he was right. Carmelita was probably overreacting because her hormones are raging, but for her it was real and Sly just needed to be there for her. So he was. And he didn't argue.

* * *

><p><strong> Okay, i hope this is a better chapter for y'all! Please review (: Constructive critism is nice, too! xx<strong>


	9. Getting Back Into It

** REMEMBER TO REVIEW GUYS. I'M A REVIEW WHORE. I LIKE THEM. SHPANKS. ALSO: I update my profile almost every two days, so check that out for updates!**

* * *

><p>It's been two weeks since the meeting. Murray has been successfully working alongside Mugshot for Monto. Carmelita was right, Monto did visit almost every other day. Luckily, Mugshot and Murray have been doing everything right. Bentley has been working on blueprints of the building they're in so Sly can go in and take pictures of Mugshot dealing with the drugs. So far so good, no mishaps. Yet.<p>

Carmelita's baby bump has finally made it's appearance. Not big enough where she can't wear her jeans anymore, but big enough where all she _wants_ to wear yoga pants and Sly's shirts. The office has her doing paper work now. She's never on the field anymore, and she supposes it's a good thing. For the baby.

Sly got a call from Bentley on an early Thursday morning. He quickly climbed out of bed and went onto the balcony that was connected to his and Carmelita's rooms. Bentley had planned out a way Sly could easily maneuver through the ventalation system and get to a spot where he could get picture's of Mugshot in action. Sly thanked him and told him he'd be there later. He dragged himself back to bed with his sleeping wife inside of it. Before he got in, Sly quickly admired his wife. She was, as usual, snoring softly. He could see the small bump on her body through the blankets, also.

Sly quietly got back into bed and wraped his arm around his slumbering wife. She cuddled closer to his touch, though she was still very much asleep. Sly smiled and fell back asleep, almost forgetting about what he had to do later that day.

Hours later, the sun grew brighter and shown into the couples room, onto Carmelita's face. She blinked a few times, and sat up, almost not noticing her husbands lingering arm around her waist. She stretched, and looked over at Sly. He was still asleep, just as she thought he would be. She swifty got out of bed and went into the connecting bathroom. She examined her small baby bump, smiling at the progress. Ben has become very interested in the bump as well, feeling it whenever he can. Carmelita was glad he was so excited to become a big brother to someone that would look up to him.

She went to check on her three year old son. Sometimes he would be awake, playing quietly in his room. Rarely he'd still be asleep. Carmelita hoped he was awake so she could spend time with him. She cracked open the door and peeked her head through, and he was sitting on his bed playing with two action figures.

"Hi, mama." He said as he looked up with her with his big, chocolate eyes. She smiled in response and went to pick him up. As she put her arms around him he pushed her off. A little hurt, Carmelita furrowed her brow.

"I don't wanna hurt the baby." He told her. Carmelita laughed, "You won't hurt the baby if I want to pick you up." Ben nodded in response and held out his arms. Carmeltia picked the boy up and held him close as she went into the kitchen to make something to eat. She would miss the one on one she has with Benjamin but she already planned out she'll spend extra time with him when the baby comes so he won't feel left out.

In the other room, Sly stirs. He sits up and stretches, trying to think of what he had to do today. _Oh, right._ he thought, _Gotta go to Bentley's._ He showered and dressed and went into the kitchen to find his pregnant wife and small son eating waffles at the breakfast table.

"Daddy!" Ben exclaimed as his father walked into the room. "Are we gonna play in the park today?" Sly sighed and looked at him sadly.

"No, Ben. I have to go to Bentley's and work. We can when I get home though." Sly said as he toussled his small son's hair. Ben frowned and nodded. Carmelita hated to see Ben upset, but she knew it wasn't Sly's fault. Actually, Sly looked pretty upset too.

"I'm going to leave now so I could come home early, okay?" He assured his son. Ben looked up at his father and smiled, "Okay!"

Sly went on his way over to Bentley's.

* * *

><p>"So Murray has been doing pretty well at the factory," Bentley explained. "He's a lot nicer than Mugshot, and he said the workers like him more."<p>

"Well, that's Murray for you. He's like a big, pink, teddy...hippo?" Sly tried, and smirked. Bentley laughed. "Yes, Sly. He is."

"So what's the plan, how and when am I gonna do this?"

Bentley laid out the blueprint and traced Sly's pathway onto the map. "There's this ventalition thing right here, and all you have to do is go straight until it forks off, and then go right. Then you will reach a big ventalation pocket where you can easily crouch. Find Mugshot, and take nicon photos of him. I'll trust you know what to take pictures of him doing, Sly. You're really a great photographer." Bentley joked. Sly chuckled, thinking back to him sneaking around and taking picture's of all the guys they'd followed.

"Alright, well, this sounds good. Now when?" Sly asked.

"Murray said a new shipment is coming in tomorrow night, so that's when you'll strike. You know, getting pictures of Mugshot unloading the drugs will be good."

"Sweet, this is gonna be a snap. Let's pack up my gear, shall we?" Sly gestured to the wall of tools. They chose a screwdriver, night goggles, his binocucom, and of course, his cane.

"You really wanna bring the cane, Sly?" Bentley smirked.

"Well, it wouldn't be a proper heist if I didnt have it." Sly joked back. It was going to be just like old times, and Sly got that same feeling in his stomach the night before he went out to do field missions.

* * *

><p>"Mama, what's Daddy doing at Bentley's?" Benjamin innocently questions. Carmelita struggled to think of a way to not tell Ben exactly was Sly was doing, but she didn't want to full out lie to him either.<p>

"Ohh, Daddy is just helping Bentley out with some...work things." Carmelita said. She studied her sons expression, which didn't change. All he responded was, "Okay." Carmelita decided to let it slide.

Sly came home about an hour after that. Ben was taking his nap, so he and Carmelita had time to hangout without interruption. She was sitting on the couch infront of the fireplace, reading another magazine. Sly smiled at the scene, she looked peaceful. He closed the door and her head snapped towards his direction. She put the magazine down and walked over to him as he put down his napsack next to the door. She wrapped her arms around his neck hugging herself closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, feeling the baby press against his stomach.

"I feel fat." Carmelita whispered into his shoulder.

Sly pushed her away so he could look at her face. He was smiling, finding it funny that she thought she was fat. She looked back at him and glared at his smile, and then he realized that she was really serious about that. He sighed.

"Carm, you can't possibly believe you're fat this soon in your pregnancy-"

"But I do! I feel fat and I feel like my clothes make me look fat not pregnant." She pouted. Sly shook his head and then pulled her closer to him. This was going to be the beginning of a long pregnancy.

After dinner, Sly spent the rest of the night playing with his son. After hours of playing pretend and chasing each other around, it was time for bed. Sly tucked his son into bed and kissed him goodnight.

"Daddy?" Ben called as Sly was turning around.

"Yeah, bud?"

"Tell me a story."

Sly smiled. "Okay, it's about your grandpop..." Sly began telling the story of Connor Cooper. He told Ben all the heists his father and his gang pulled off, in moderation, of course. By the end of the story, Ben sat there, bewildered.

"Grandpa did _all_of that?" Ben asked.

"Yes, he did." Sly only told the more positve stories, ones that made his father seem like a hero than a theif.

"Do you miss him, Daddy?" Ben curiously eyed his father. Sly sighed.

"I do. But everybody dies, Ben. And it was his time. I'm over it. I have you and your mommy to keep me company now." Sly smiled, reassuring Ben that he was alright. Ben smiled back. "Now, go to bed. Maybe i'll tell you more tomorrow night," he winked. Ben nodded and laid back into bed. Sly shut off the light and quietly closed Ben's bedroom door.

Sly walked over to their bedroom, where Carmelita seemed to be waiting for him. Sly crawled into bed next to her and took her in his arms. They laid together, her head on his chest. She can hear and feel his heartbeat against her ear. That realxed her greatly as she closed her eyes. Sly started rubbing circles on her back, sensing she was anxious. Probably hormones. But to her what she was feeling was very real and Sly knew that.

"You promise I don't look fat?" Carmelita said. Sly smirked, trying not to chuckle.

"Of course, baby. You don't look fat now. You won't look fat in a month. You won't look fat a day before the baby is born. You really look adorable when you're pregnant, you have nothing to worry about." Sly reassured. Carmelita sat up and looked at him with her hand still on his chest.

"Okay, I get that...But like, every pregnancy is different. What if i just gain so..much..weight. Will you leave me?" Caremlita asked with serious eyes.

"Hey, I said 'till death do us part', and i mean it." Sly said with a cheeky grin. Carmelita was happy that she had such a dedicated husband. She kissed him on his nose and laid back down.

"So, how did today go?" Carmelita asked. She almost forgot about that whole thing.

"Good. I'm going in tomorrow night to take nicons of Mugshot. We'll process them and I will turn them in to the office and Mugshot should be arrested within a week." Sly told her.

"Okay..just be careful. I know you did stuff like this for years...but still. Just be careful."

"No worries, I'm a Cooper. I'm always careful." Sly said as he kissed the top of her head. With that being said, they fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong> There's Chapter 9! I can't believe i'm almost at the 10th Chapter. I never thought this story would do so well. Review and Favorite and Subscribe to my story!<strong>

I've been thinking about starting a Zuko and Katara (Avatar: The Last Airbender) fic, but not until this one is done. Maybe i'll do small one-shots, but we'll see. xxoxo


	10. It's Finally Time

** CHAPTER 10, FINALLY. YEAAH BUDDY. Review and love me. **

* * *

><p>"Please, please, please, PLEASE don't hurt yourself." Carmelita said to Sly as he was leaving for the next part of the plan. Sly playfully rolled his eyes.<p>

"Carm, when have I _ever_ hurt myself?" Sly sarcastically asked as he put his hand on her waist. Her eyes grew big with fear.

"You hurt youself a lot, Sly!" She almost yelled. She knew she was overreacting, but if she held it in she'd go insane. And Sly's the only one she can talk to this about seeing as no one else knows Sly faked the amnesia.

"Look, I'll be fine. This isn't the hardest thing I've ever had to do, I've done a lot more difficult tasks in the past. I'll be fine. I'll take the pictures and get the hell out of there as quick as I can, okay?" He attemped to reassure her. He kissed her and lingered a little longer than he knew he should've, but neither of them minded. When they pulled apart Carmelita looked at him with concerned eyes, and then Sly left.

Carmelita turned around and faced the rest of the empty room while hugging herself. She knew there really wasn't a reason to worry, but maybe there was. Sly could be rusty. Something could go wrong. But for now all Carmelita had to do was put on a strong face for her baby boy and act like nothing is wrong. Though it'd be hard. Ben can see through Carmelita's mask almost as good as Sly could.

* * *

><p>Sly reached Bentley's house, just to mull over the plan before he left. It was getting dark, and Sly knew he needed to leave soon to get it done and over with.<p>

"Alright, so you've got everything you need?" Bentley asked.

"Yup," Sly said as he held up his backpack, "Everythings in here, I assure you." Sly put the backpack on his back and grabbed the cane. It could really come in handy, actually. But he also just wanted to hold it, like it was hold times.

"Alright, just do it quick Sly. And quielity. That's so important." Bentley seemed anxious, but he always was when Sly had to do some sort of sneaky field mission like this. Sly nodded and then left the house.

He hopped up onto the rooftops and swiftly jumped rooftop to rooftop, careful not to be seen or heard. He reached the warehouse. He peered down onto the ground around it; there didn't seem to be any guards. Still, he had to be careful. There could always be guards in hiding.

He used the buildings around the warehouse to get to the back, where the air vent was. Quickly, but carefully, Sly scanned the area for any guards. There didn't seem to be any, which Sly was thankful for. He wasn't in the mood to beat some ass.

He hopped down swiftly, and with a whack of his cane, the vent door came off. Sly sneaked inside, and then placed it back on so no one would notice it was broken into. When he put it on, he swiftly ran through the vent's. He came to his first turn, and went left. He studied the map Bentley drew up for him day and night. He knew exactly where he was going.

As Sly got closer to the work room, he could hear murmurs of voices. He couldn't quite make them out yet, but assumed it was Mugshot and the dealer. He slowed his pace, for fear of them maybe hearing his footsteps. He went closer, and saw a dim light. It became brighter and brighter until Sly could see inside of the workroom.

Mugshot was at the backdoor where there was a scared looking tiger holding a package.

"Is this _it?_" Mugshot muttered in an angry voice. The tiger nodded his head, afraid to speak, it seemed.

"Fuck, man! This is such a puny box there can't be _shit_ in here!" Mugshot raised his voice, sounding more angry. Sly thought this must've been a tight business, because this box didn't seem all that small.

"I... I dunno man! I just deliver the box, see?" The tiger tried. Mugshot looked at him, took the box and shoved the tiger outside. Mugshot turned and slammed the metal door. Sly got out his binocucom, ready to take a few shots.

Mugshot threw the box down onto the table. Sly took the first shot. Mugshot then opened the box and peered inside. Sly took another shot. Mugshot looked pissed, obviously not pleased with what he had. He shrugged and started taking out the goods. Sly took another picture. One more should do it. Mugshot laid the goods onto the table and surveyed them. Sly took the last shot.

Pleased with his work, Sly turned to get the hell out of there. He didn't want to be in there any longer than he had to, and the whole drug thing made him uncomfortable in the first place. Carefully and quietly as he could, he ran. He was light on his feet, and it didn't take him long to sneak to his exit. He peered through the small slits it had, and it seemed the coast was clear.

Sly swiftly pushed the vent door out and onto the ground, and hopped out. After he put it back, and turned and started running, about to jump onto a dumpster to get up onto the rooftops.

As he was getting ready to jump, a strong arm took him down. Before he could do anything, he was down on the ground.

* * *

><p>Carmelita and Ben were in the living room. They were sitting at the coffee table, the fire was brewing and Spongebob was on the TV. Carmelita was attempting to teach her son how to play 'Go Fish'. So far so good, he was really grasping it.<p>

"Do you have any...uh..sevens?" Ben asked, peering over his hand of cards.

"Hmm..nope, baby. Go fish!" Carmelita said. At that moment, she had a bad, bad feeling deep inside her gut. And it wasn't normal. The look on her face must've been alarming, causing Ben to ask, "Are you okay, Mama? Is it the baby?"

"Uhh...Everything's fine, Benny. Do you have any three's?" She said, quickly changing the subject. She couldn't help but something was wrong. So, so _wrong_.

Carmelita couldn't take it anymore. She excused herself from the game and went onto the balcony. She called up Bentley, to see what's going on.

"Hi...Bentley? It's Carmelita."

"Oh hi. Whats up?

"Um, I was just wondering if Sly's okay. I just have this bad feeling in the pit of my stomach..." She trailed off, bringing a hand to lay on her bump.

"I...I don't know. He hasn't checked back with me but he should be done by now. I was actually starting to get worried myself."

"Okay, just call me back when you know anything. I need to get back to Ben."

"Sure. Bye." And they hung up. Carmelita went back into the living only to find Ben half asleep on the couch. She smiled, admiring how adorable he is.

"Everything okay, Mama?" Ben sleepily asked. She made her way over to the couch and sat down. Benjamin climbed up onto her lap and snuggled into her chest.

"Yes, baby. Don't worry about me, okay?" She cooed as she rubbed her sons small back. She grabbed a nearby blanket and covered themselves, and soon they both fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Sly was on the ground. He had no idea where the arm came from, but soon he was lifted back up by his shirt.<p>

"Who the _fuck_ are you?" A husky voice said. Sly didn't recognize the man, a strong boar who was twice as big as him. "I see you comin from the grate...You a spy? For the cops!" This guy was eyeing Sly, ready to just throw him down and beat the hell out of him.

Sly didn't know what to say. His cane was on the ground, and Sly's mind went blank. "Uh...Hey, look. Over there." The idiot boar actually did look, much to Sly's suprise. Obviously, this meathead was all muscle and no brain. Once the man looked, Sly kneed him in the stomach, immediantly being dropped from the boar's grasp. On the ground, he contemplated whether to run or fight, but he felt he wasn't strong enough to fight this one. He quickly gathered his cane and things, and ran up onto the dumster once again and jumped onto the roof.

Sly honestly didn't realise how hard he kicked the guy, but he was still balled up in pain. Luckily, the man didn't recognize Sly. He stopped running. This guy was going to call in. Mugshot would know it was Sly just out of hatred for him. Sly decided to go back and take care of this guy. He took out a smoke bomb and threw it to the ground just next to the man in pain.

"Owh, I can't see! What is this shit!"

Sly jumped down, and figured he could do with a knockout-dive. He did so, and the man stopped screaming. Grabbing the knocked out man, Sly took this antidote made up by Penelope that would make him forget the past half our of his life. Sly put it down the mans throat. Before the smoke cleared, Sly was gone.

Running back to the Safehouse, he smiled to himself. He hasn't changed. He's still the theif he always was, just more mature about things. And luckily, with his fast thinking, he made it out of there alive.

He hopped into Bentley's house through a window. Bentley was at his desk, wringing his hands together.

"Sly! Thank god, I thought you were hurt or something! Carmelita called saying she had a bad feeling, but it seems that you're okay now." Bentley said.

"Yeah, yeah. I had a run in with his pig guy. But I got away and knocked him out, and then used Penelopes antidote for making people forget things or whatever." Sly said through breaths. "Wait, Carmelita called?"

"Yeah, she said she was worried. But you're fine, and you should go home..." Bentley trailed off when he saw the gash in Sly's shoulder. "I should clean up that gash though."

Sly looked at him, confused, until he realised that he was bleeding. "Oh, I didn't even know."

Bentley cleaned up Sly and took the binocucom. He'd put the pictures up onto his computer later in the night. Sly drove back home, ready to be greeted by his family. That part of the mission is over, and now all they have to do is hurry up before Mugshot get's any big idea's about getting them back.

* * *

><p><strong> This one took me forever to write! Not sure why, I'm not good with action scenes :b review review review! It's finally October, too. hehe. Still thinking about that Katara x Zuko fic! <strong>


	11. All's Well That End's Well

**Chapter 11 is finally here! Review please please please. Just a fluff chapter. I love fluff guys. I really really do.**

* * *

><p>Sly staggered through the door at about eleven at night. Only the table lamp next to the sofa was on. He drug himself closer and saw someone on the couch. Peering closer, he noticed it was Carmelita. Probably too anxious to sleep in the empty bed, he assumed. He wanted to check on Benjamin before he talked to Carmelita. He silently walked over to his sons room and peered inside. Benjamin was sprawled out on the bed in his little footie pajamas with the blanket on the floor.<p>

Sly chuckled and tucked the blanket around his sleeping son. Ben snuggled into sheets almost immediantly. Right then and there, Sly thanked the universe that he made it out tonight. If it wasn't for his fast thinking, Benjamin would be without a father, and so would the new baby. He realised how badly things could have ended, but also realised that they _didn't_ and he shouldn't be focusing on that. Right then, all he wanted to do was snuggle with his wife. And he did not mind of how much of a wuss he felt by seeking comfort in his wife.

He kissed Ben on the forehead and left the room. He went back to the living room, where Carmelita still did not stir. He went over to the couch and sat on the floor infront of it, facing her. He admired the way her natural blue curls fell over her shoulder and spread out on the rest of the pillow behind her head. He leaned in and kissed the tip of her nose in hopes to wake her. She stirred a little bit and looked at Sly, not realising who was infront of her. She sat up and stretched, and looked at him again, then realising who he was.

"You're alive!" She drowsily exclaimed.

"Yes, baby, I'm alive." Sly said. He hoisted himself up onto the couch and gathered a very drowsy Carmelita in his arms.

"I couldn't...sleep in the bed..."

"I know, I know.. It's cute." He smirked. Carmelita nestled her head into the crook of his shoulder. "I had this feeling in my stomach that something went wrong..." Carmelita mumbled. Sly sighed, realising he had to tell her, that almost dieing wasn't something he could keep from her.

"I...I almost got caught. So your feeling was right.." Carmelita sat straight up and looked Sly dead in the eye. "What happened? You almost died?"

Sly sighed and looked at her tummy with their baby growing inside of it. "Yeah, but I took him out. So no one knows I was there, it's alright. The only thing that matters is that i made it. Okay?" Sly tried to reassure his panicky wife, and normally she wouldn't dwell on what could've happened, but her pregnancy hormones had other plans.

"I don't want you doing that again, okay? I can't believe I almost lost you." She pouted. At this, Sly chuckled. Followed by a glare from Carmelita. "Babe, I'm a Constable. Sometimes I'll be in danger, and you will too, Inspector."

Carmelita sighed in defeat, way too tired to debate that. Instead, she nodded and fell back onto Sly's chest. He rubbed small circles in her back, in an attempt to soothe her anxiety. He felt her breathing even out, signaling she was finally asleep. He could feel the movement of their baby on his legs. Though he loved sitting that way, he wanted to sleep in their bed. He got up and gathered Carmelita in his arms bridal style and place her into bed. He took off his clothes and slipped on some flannel pants. He sneaked into bed and got himself comfortable, and then felt his wife snuggle up behind him and place her hand on his hip.

He smiled, and turned around so they were facing each other. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close; putting his chin on her head they fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry this is so short. It would have been longer, but I didn't wanna drag it out. I've been busy and I wanted to get this out, and I wanted just a little fluffy chapter (: The next one will be longer...PROMISE. ZukoxKatara fic is going gooood (; <p> 


	12. Shocking Discovery

**Longer chapter, as promised!**

* * *

><p>It's been days since the plan went down, and Sly <em>still<em> hasn't heard from Bentley or Murray. Sly figured that Bentley just needed time to sort everything out and somehow anonymously get the pictures into the police, and then save Murray's ass from getting thrown into jail.

After two days of not hearing from Bentley, he wasn't worried. Four days, he still wasn't worried. But after a week...well, that was just strange. Sly didn't want to bother Bentley, he might be up to something else that he really just didn't need to be disturbed. But still, Sly was curious and worried.

At dinner, a week after the plan took place, Carmelita asked Sly about the progess of the rest of the plan.

"Well, actually, I don't know..." Sly stated. Carmelita had a look of confusion on her face. "Like, Bentley hasn't called me or anything. Not even a text or email. Just, no contact in the past week."

"Then call him, Sly. You should know what he's planning at the least." Carmelita said as she eyed him.

"Yeah, fine. I'll call him after dinner." After that discussion, regular dinner conversation continued. Benjamin explained what he did at his friend's house, and Carmelita talked about the baby and when the next check up is.

"Mommy are we going to get the baby a present for christmas?" Benjamin asked. Carmelita smiled, happy that her first born is so approving and excited for the new baby.

"Sure, we can go shopping tomorrow and you can pick out something for her."

"Him." Sly interjected. Carmelita rolled her eyes playfully and laughed, "Not with this again, Sly." Sly only chuckled for a response.

After dinner, Sly went out onto the balcony. It was a cold night, and he could see his breath. He shivered as he took out his phone and dialed Bentleys number. It rang five times until there was an answer.

"Bentley?"

"Yeah, hey Sly." Bentley said. "Look, I know I havn't talked to you in the past few days..." Bentley trailed off, not really sure where he was going with that.

"It's okay. I was just curious on what you were doing." Sly went to lean on the railing and looked over the city.

"Oh, I was just doing the rest of the plan. You know, getting the pictures together and sending them in anonymously. I didn't do that yet, I'm wasting some time because I want their operation to really go into the works. Once it's at the top of it's game, I'll do it."

"That seems like a good plan, but what if Mugshot decides to get his revenge while you wait?" Sly anxiously asked.

"Most likely, we'll know about it. Murray and Mugshot have conjured up a small friendship. He'd probably tell Murray, and unknowingly warn us. Just to be safe, though, I'll put them into the police in a few days. Don't worry."

Sly breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay, good. I'll talk to you later. Maybe you and Penelope could accompany Carmelita and I for dinner soon?" ?p

"Sounds good. We really do need to do some more catching up. This whole plan has kind of gotten in the way of that." Sly agreed with him, and they bid their goodbyes over the phone. Sly hung it up and it back in his sweatpant pocket. He stayed out there for a little bit, just to clear his head.

He heard the french door's open, and looked over his shoulder expecting his wife, but found Benjamin.

"Daddy, Mommy said she wants you to come in cause you'll catch a cold..." Benjamin said from the door. Sly smiled and walked toward his son. He scooped him up over his shoulder and carried the giggling boy inside.

He gently threw down Benjamin onto the soft couch and started tickling him. He laid there and laughed until he couldn't. Carmelita watched as she rembered her days chasing her husband and his gang. She had no idea that he would be the dream husband she was looking for.

"I think it's time to start to wind down and get ready for bed, baby." Carmelita said to her laughing boy. "But mama..." He whined. Sly picked him up and swung him over his shoulder again.

"Oh, no buts! We'll do what mommy says. I'll tell you a story." Sly bargained. Ben agreed and got ready for bed. When he was ready, Sly tucked him into bed and sat at his feet, leaning against the wall.

"What kind of story do you want to hear about, Ben?"

"I wanna hear stories about your Daddy." Ben told him. Sly broke eye contact with his son and looked away. "Okay," he agreed and forced a smile. He decided that now was the right time to start telling Benjamin about the family.

"Well, let me start from the beginning, actually."

"The beginning?" Ben asked curiously.

"Yep. It's time to know your family history. The Cooper name is known for being theives..." Ben's eyes widened at his, and had a big grin on his face. Sly felt safe to continue, "It all started with Slytunkhamen ll..." Sly went into detail about the first recorded Cooper Theif. He told Ben everything he knew about him, including his skill for setting up traps and mastering Shadow Power. When he was all finished, it was almost nine o'clock and Ben was mystified.

"And I'm related to him?" He asked. Sly nodded. "Cool! Does mommy know?" ?p

"Somewhat, she doesn't know the family history though. Every night I'll tell you about our ancestors, okay? Would you like to know this?" Sly asked. Ben nodded excitedly. Sly tucked Ben in and left after turning the light off.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Murray had just ended his shift at the warehouse and was packing up for the night when Mugshot came into the room.<p>

"Ayo, Pinky." He greeted. Murray turned and said hello back. "Look, you got any idea who the Cooper Gang is?" Mugshot asked. Murray froze.

_Oh man, gotta act cool. Cool, calm, an collected. I can do this._ "Oh, yeah. What about them?" Murray said and turned around to face him.

"They got me put in tha slammer two times! TWO! Can you believe that shit?" Mugshot complained. Murray only nodded in response. "Well, I have a plan to let them know they can't do that to me no more. You want in?"

Murray cleared his voice before speaking. "Well, they aren't a gang any more though man. They just fell off the face of the Earth. Some people say that inspector got em, other's say they died somehow. No one really knows." Murray spoke slowly and carefully, not trying to add fear into his voice.

"Hmm...Didn't think that'd happen to them. They gotta be around here somewhere." Mugshot contemplated. "Yo, you find out what happened to these morans, and I'll owe you. You scratch my back, I scratch yours. Kapeashe?" Murray nodded and turned back to doing his work. Mugshot gave out a sinist laugh.

"When I find these shitheads...oh man." He said to himself as he walked out. Once he left the room, Murray went into panic mode. He quickily packed up and lef the warehouse through the backway so he wouldn't have to face Mugshot.

After he felt safe, he hopped into the van and raced to Bentley's. He banged on the door four times before a very tired looking Penelope answered it.

"Murray? What are you doing here so late?" She asked, and then yawned.

"I need to see Bentley, is he home?"

"Yeah yeah he's in the work room I think." Penelope said as she stretched her neck to look down the hall. Before she had a chance to look back at the hippo, he took off down the hall. She looked after him, mystified. She's never seen him run so fast to something that wasn't food or his van.

"Bentley?" Murray asked. "Are you in here?" Murray walked into the room searching for his turtle friend. He was asleep with his lab glasses still of. "Bentley! You need to wake up this is important."

"No...No, just let me sleep." Bentley mumbled. Murray pounded his fists on the table Bentley's head was resting on a few times before the turtle sat up. "Okay, okay! What's so important Murray!"

"Mugshot's planning his revenge as we _speak_! He wants me to get info on where the Cooper Gang is now. What do i do?" Murray sat down across the table and put his head in his hands.

Bentley heaved a big sigh. "You need to tell him. He could become dangerous if you don't do what he wants. So just, tell him. Tell him that Sly got amnesia, though. That he wasn't faking it. Other than that, just do it. I'm going to make the last preparations to put the pictures into the cops. Then he should be whisked away to jail." Bentley seemed pleased with how the rest of the plan sounded.

"Okay. That sounds good. You can go back to sleep now..."

* * *

><p>Early the next morning, there was snow. So much snow. Sly knew of this because Benjamin jumped onto their bed early in the morning to announce this.<p>

"Mama Dada it's snowing! Can we go out and play please it looks so cool!" Ben yelled as he jumped on the bed. Sly grabbed Ben in mid jump and threw him down. "Two more hours. Can you wait two more hours so we can get some sleep?" Sly asked the giggling boy. Ben then sighed. "Fine. Two!" He said and ran off, slamming the door behind him.

Sly laid back down onto the pillows. He heard Carmelita chuckle.

"Why does he do this every time it snows." She said as she turned onto her side.

"I don't know. I used to get that way when I was little." Sly admitted.

"You still do, baby." She teased. Sly playfully rolled his eyes. "Like you don't!" Sly teased as he slid down and laid on his side, facing her. They just lay there, looking at each other. Deep in thought. Carmelita's hand found its way down to the growing bump, very visible now.

"Feel anything?" Sly asked. Carmelita looked at and smiled. "Not yet. Ben didn't start kicking until he was at 5 months. We've still got a few weeks."

Sly smiled in response and pulled her closer to him. He rested his chin on her head and she wrapped her arms around him. He held her tighter, loving the way their baby was poking him in the lower stomach. They laid there, and he traced small circles on her back, not worrying about anything. Whenever he's with her, all of his problems melt away. This was just what he needed.

And then, a call from Murray had to ruin that special time Carmelita and Sly barely get anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Longer, right? Just like I promised? I'm not totally in love with this chapter, but it works. I wanted to fluff it up more so I added that last scene. Plus, I'm excited for it to start snowing :3 REVIEW PLEASE. PEACE LOVE BABIES. <strong>


	13. Family Traditions

Sly got up from the warm bed and answered his phone, stepping closer to the window for better service.

"Murray? Why are you calling so early?"

"I just felt the need to tell you that Mugshot is actually planning something against us now."

Sly sucked in a breath. He knew this was going to happen. "You got this under control, right Murray?" Sly began pacing, lowering his voice so he wouldn't wake Carmelita.

"I...I think so. He wanted information, so I'm going to give it to him. What everyone else in the world knows." Murray had an unnerving shake in his voice.

"What? That we fell off the face of the earth?"

"...Basically. If he doesn't like that, then well, I don't know...I could fight him off." Murray joked, letting out a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, you can. I know it. Call me when you get more updates okay? Stay safe." They bid their goodbye's and hung up. Sly ran a hand through his hair and sighed, unsure about how to feel. He looked over at Carmelita, getting bigger and bigger each day. He smiled, knowing she was at least safe with him.

He climbed back into bed, trying to get another hour or so of sleep before playing in the snow. Today was his last day before returning back to work, and he was actually glad to be going back. He missed the force just as much as he missed the gang.

* * *

><p>At the warehouse, Murray had arrived at his destined time. He was extremely nervous for his confrontation with Mugshot. He wasn't the best liar, and it was a miracle he lasted this long living fake life with one of his past enemies.<p>

He went to the factory part of the warehouse and began to supervise, just like a normal day. Unexceptedly, a mean looking rabbit Murray hasn't seen before came up next to him.

"Mugshot wants you in his office to discuss some things." Was all he said before he left the room. Murray breathed a nervous sigh before setting down the clipboard. He swiftly made his way to Mugshots office. He walked in, but Mugshot wasn't there. He sat down in the rickety chair infront of the metal desk. He looked around nervously. It deffinantly wasn't a friendly environment.

Mugshot walzted in a few minutes later. He greeted Murray with a loud hello and a rough pat on the back. Murray only responded with a nervous laugh.

"So...you got what i wanted?" Mugshot inquired as he sat down, in his most casual manner; which as still very frightening to Murray.

"Yep!" Murray chirped.

There was an awkward silcene. "You gonna tell me, Pinky?" Mugshot eyed him.

"OH, yes! Of course. Well uh, as I have said before, no one really knows where the Cooper Gang went..." Murray gulped when Mugshots eyes became narrow. "But, there are speculation that they are uh...still here in Venice. Somewhere. No one knows where."

Mugshot only stared at Murray. Murray shifted his eyed uneasily, disliking the feeling of Mugshots eyes on him. "You sure, Pudgy?" Mugshot inquired. Murray contained his eyeroll at his least favorite nickname, but replied, "Positive. They could have possibly been crushed when Dr. M's cave crashed. But again, no one is sure."

Mugshot leaned back in his metal chair. "Bullshit. They're alive. They're the Cooper Gang, they make it through everything. Rotten luck, thats it." Murray stayed silent in his chair, not sure to try to convince Mugshot they aren't alive or not.

"Thanks, Pinky. Get back to work, I'll take it from here." Mugshot smirked. Murray nodded and left. When he shut the door behind him he heard a muffled chuckle from Mugshot that made his blood run cold. They needed to bust Murray and _soon_.

* * *

><p>After a long fun filled day of snow, Sly ended up carrying Ben back from the apartment playground. The small boy had snow stuck in the fur of his face, but was still smiling.<p>

"I...I hit you in the _butt_ with a _snowball_." Ben drowsily remembered and started giggling. Sly chuckled back at the fresh memory and at the fact that Ben found that so hilarious he was on the ground laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes.

"Oh, you're going to sleep really good tonight." Sly inquired. He started climbing the final set of stairs.

"Can you tell me another story about our family?" Ben asked. Sly smiled at his sons question. "Of course, I'll tell you about the next grand theif after Slytunkhamen ll...His name was Sir. Galleth Of The Knights Of The Cooper Order Cooper."

"Whoa! That's a long name. He was a knight?"

"Ehh...sort of? I'll tell you when I tuck you in.

"Aww okay. I'm hungry." Ben yawned. Sly smiled and continued walking to their home.

While walking, Ben got quiet and Sly was left to his own thoughts. He wasn't sure how Murray did today. He didnt hear from neither Bentley nor Murray and he had his cell on all day. That didn't worry him too much, but his vivid imagination went to the

When the two arrived in the apartment, there was a fire that was warming the place. Carmelita already started dinner and didn't notice the boys had come home. Sly undressed a very tired out Ben out of his snow clothes and carried him to the couch for a nap before dinner. He tucked a warm blanket around his son and left to see Carmelita.

She was at the oven stirring her mothers home made pasta sauce, Sly's favorite. He leaned against the entryway and admired his pregnant, blue-haired wife. She was wearing one of Sly's over sized sweatshirts and a pair of black leggings with brown fuzzy socks. When she's pregnant she tends to choose comfy over fashionable, but Sly always thinks she looks adorable when she wears her 'comfy clothes'.

Sly strode his way over to his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist and put his chin on her shoulder. He felt her jump and heard her gasp as if he scared her.

"Why do you always do that?" She giggled.

"Do what?" Sly asked as he started placing butterfly kisses on her neck.

"Come up behind me and scare me!"

"I don't do it on purpose..." Sly teased. "But I like hearing you squeal." He finished as he poked her sides. He reluctantly let go of her and leaned against the counter.

"So how was the snow?" She asked.

"A lot of fun. It reminds me of the times where my Dad and I would play in the snow." Sly sighed. Carmelita gave him a sympathetic look before going back to stirring.

"Sorry I didn't stay out. It was so cold I wouldn't be suprised if the baby was cold." She smiled. Sly chuckled, knowing Carmelita's hatred of snow since she grew up on the warm Spain beach. "Did you hear from Bentley or Murray?" She asked.

Sly sighed. "No. They didn't call me or anything." Carmelita sighed as well. "We should invite them over for dinner. I never really got the chance to get...aquainted with them." She smirked. Sly smiled and agreed.

After dinner, Carmelita retired to the bedroom and Sly was putting Ben to sleep.

"Can i hear the story about Sir Galleth, Daddy?" Sly smiled at his eager son, glad that he wanted to know so much about the family history. Sly assumed his position against the wall and crossed his arms.

"Well, let's see... He was alive during the medieval age, which was a long, long time ago. Like all of the Cooper clan, he had a lance, which was like a sword, with a hooked end. He was an honorable knight, and being honorable he only stole from those who deserved it..."

Sly finished his speech about Sir Galleth, and Ben looked at him in awe. "He stole, but for good reasons?"

"Well...yes. But, Ben. Listen, stealing is wrong even if the person is unworthy of their own possessions. I don't want to see you stealing, even if your ancestors did so." Ben nodded in understandment and then yawned.

"Goodnight, Ben." Sly smiled at his sleepy son and kissed him on the forehead. As he turned to leave, Ben called for him.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah?

"Can I get some sort of cane for christmas? Just like our ancestors had?" Sly felt like he was floating, his own son having the Cooper Cane. "Of course you can." He said and turned out to leave. He shut the door and couldn't help but have a stupid smile on his face. He felt like he was passing on the tradition, but not really.

He walked into the bedroom and saw Carmelita under mountains of blankets watching tv. Sly chuckled at the sight and lay down next to her on top of the covers.

"Cold?" He teased. Carmelita rolled her eyes, but laughed. "Smeh. I just like being under blankets." She admited.

"So uh...Ben asked if he could have a cane for christmas. Like his ancestors." Carmeltia looked and smiled at him. She could tell he was thrilled but he wasn't showing it for some reason.

"Are you going to give him yours?" She asked. Sly smiled again. "I think so. Though it's really big, and when my dad gave me his I was much older than he is now and I could barely walk around with it."

"I think you should. Having a family heirloom would be nice, getting him connected to the Cooper side of his family. Even though they are a band of thieves." She teased. Sly chuckled and kissed the top of her head. For some reason he was afraid she wouldn't like the fact he was telling Ben about the thieving side of the family. But she seemed fine with it.

"What if..." Sly trailed off. He was afraid to ask what he had on his mind.

"What if what, Sly?" Carmelita asked as she sat up, the covers fall off her shoulders and staying on her extended belly.

"Well, just hear me out, but like...What if Ben wanted to keep up with the family tradition?" Sly asked. Carmelita was silent; thinking, Sly hoped. "Well...I don't know. It's too early to think about that, yeah?" Carmelita said as she laid back down.

"Okay..." Sly said. He was right. It's too early.

Sly kissed Carmelita on the cheek as she laid down again. He went into the bathroom and started to get ready for bed. When he was finished and he climbed into bed, his pregnant wife was already asleep with the tv still on. He snuggled up next to her and wrapped his arm arond her growing bump. Dozing off, the last thing he thought of was Ben. He wasn't sure if he wanted Ben to become a theif. But he wanted to keep his family tradition alive. Then again, his son was three. They have a lot of time to tihnk about that.

* * *

><p><strong>Why do I always suck at ending these. Gah. But yeah. I'm sort of disappointed with all of the hits and barely any reviews. They help me a lot to get motivated. Maybe even give some ideas for what you want to see happen in the story. Please and thank yous (: <strong>

"oka


	14. Once and For All

**Review please! Again, I don't like seeing all the hits and almost no reviews! Wah. **

* * *

><p>Sly's awoke at 6:15 to an obnoxious beeping noise. He turned to see his alarm clock going off, then remembering he had to work. He groaned and turned off the sound. He got up and stretched. He smiled when he saw Carmelita sleeping with her leg over the pillow she always slept on. Snoring, of course.<p>

He went and got a shower, then checked his phone. Still no update from Murray or Bentley. He sighed as he put the phone into his pocket. He grabbed his badge off the desk and pinned it to his jacket.

He quickly left his warm apartment of which his family resided, and made his way to the office at 7 o'clock sharp.

Sly was greeted with many welcome backs and questions about Carmelita. By the time he was at his office, he was already tired just from socializing.

Nearing his office, he ran into one of his coworkers he did not like so much, which was an understatement. His name was Brian, and he was some sort of terrier mix that was well built and 'husky', as he had heard some of the female cops described him. Ever since Sly joined the force, and won the heart of Carmelita, Brian was never friendly to him. Sly figures he had some creepy crush on Carmelita, but she thought otherwise. In the workplace, this kid was always sweet on Carmelita and did many things for her. It never bothered Sly, since he knew Carmelita didn't even realise Brain was trying to captivate her. This being said, their confrontation was not positive.

"Ah, Cooper. You're back from your 'vacation'?" The dog commented snidely. Sly smiled at his with a fake-warmness. "Yeah, it was really relaxing spending time with Carmelita and our son." Sly said, choosing his words carefully. Brian was, for some reason, caught off guard by him bringing up his family and snorted.

"Sounds like it. Though, you don't look well rested." He grinned, as if saying Sly looked bad would phase him. Sly held back an eye roll; they weren't teenage girls for christs sake.

He then thought of something that would hopefully make this lust-filled man shut the hell up. "Well, yeah. Carm and I had _lots_ of sleepless nights, if you catch me, Brian." He asserted with a not-so-playful elbow jab. Brian narrowed his eyes and grunted yet again before letting Sly pass. _Dumbass._ he thought to himself while he valiantly walked into his office.

Looking at his desk, there weren't a lot of papers on it. One had an envelope with the word 'Anonymous' on it. He smiled, wondering if Bentley's letter had been forwarded to him for some reason.

Sly sat down at his chair and began to open the letter. He unraveled it and read the scratchy hand writing:

_I have news about the notorious Mugshot, who had just been released from jail a few weeks ago. He has already started a drug business, and is shipping it around the city. I must stay anonymous, for I fear I will be in trouble if my idenity has ever been found it. His shop is set up at the warehouse along the docks in Middletown. Please hurry so this man shall be put to jail for good._

Sly smiled. It was a good thing he was on this case, just in case Murray was trapped in the raid of Mugshots drug warehouse. He reached into his pocket for his phone to text Bentley. He told him that he himself got the letter, and that they need to get together once Sly figures out when and how him and his men are going to raid the warehouse and whisk Mugshot off to jail.

He sighed contently and put the phone away, getting ready to start his other work. Before he started, he stopped himself and leaned back in his chair. Thoughts started swarming his brain, and his anxiety grew. He wasn't sure how he was going to make all of this happen, and before when Mugshot decides to attack them...If he ever finds out where they are. Which isn't likely. Most people in the office are aware that the notorious Sly Cooper is on their team, but they don't talk about it. Well, he hoped they didn't.

He shook his head as if to get rid of these thoughts and prepared to drown himself in paper work.

Over all his day was paper filled and he got tired by quitting time. He compared the stacks of paper, unfinished and finished, and sighed. He really missed a lot in his break. He decided not to think about it; he had other problems then just paper work. He looked at his watch and saw it was almost 6 o'clock, almost time to go home.

He was nervous about leaving when it was so dark out. He had no idea what Mugshot knew and if he was going to act on this supposed knowledge. He shook off the feeling and grabbed his suitcase. As he was leaving, he said goodbye to all of his coworkers. Brian was at his desk, glaring from behind a coffee mug. Sly flashed a toothy grin his way and continued walking. He didn't wait to see his grumpy coworkers reaction, assuming it was just a glare.

Sly walked outside into the cold december night. He stopped and looked around, a litle paranoid that he was being watched. He shook it off and continued walking. He felt cold droplets of rain come down onto his face, gently at first but picking up speed. He picked up his pace in hopes to get to the car sooner, when a giant figure stepped out from behind a dumpster that caught his eye. He saw it, but tried to think nothing of it and continued walking. He walked passed the figure at a reasonable distance.

He continued walking to the buidling parking garage. Feeling more paranoid, he quickened his pace. He looked. to where the figure should have been, and it wasn't there. He stopped walking.

_Should I turn around..._He thought to himself._What the hell am I doing? I'm Sly fucking Cooper, I should be able to handle some thug that's following me. Confrontation is the best thing, anyhow..._He reasoned with himself. He turned to see the figure standing behind him, just like he assumed.

His grip tightened on his suitcase. "What do you want." Sly demanded.

"Aww, is that a way to greet an old friend?" The figure asked sinisterly. Sly's eyes widened at the realization of the voice. He came close to dropping his suitcase in suprise, but held on tighter to it.

hr/

"I miss Daddy." Ben complained as he crossed his arms. He and Carmelita were sitting on the couch, she reading a magazine and he watching Spongebob. Carmelita put down her magazine and pulled her son into her lap.

"He's coming back soon, baby." She said as she stroked his hair. He sighed and leaned into his mothers chest. He gasped and jumped out of her arms. "What?" She asked.

"I don't want to hurt the baby." He stated. "I want to be a good brother and not hurt him." He crawled next to his mother instead and laid his head on her lap.

"Him?" She questioned with a smile. Ben nodded his head. "Yep. A sister would be cool too. I could protect her 'cause I'm a good brother." He said proudly. Carmelita grinned.

"Wouldn't you protect your brother too?"

"Yeah, but boys don't need a lot of protection. They handel everything themselves. Girl's don't need protection either. But boys feel better when they can protect girls, and that's how I would feel with my baby sister." Carmelita bent down to kiss her sons little forehead. "Where did you think all of this up, baby?"

Ben twisted in his mothers embrace so he could look at her. "Daddy told me those things once. Well, he said it better." He gave her a big smile before planting a kiss on her stomach. Carmelita patted his small head in approval. He gave her a toothy grin, one that reminded her of Sly, and he ran off into his bedroom. She sighed contently and went back to reading her magazine until she realised Sly was late. It was 6:15 and the office was only 10 minutes away. She shook her head of negative thoughts and assumed he was going to be a little late with all of the paper work he missed out on.

She took her blue, curly hair in her hands and started nervously braiding it. With the threat of Mugshot out there, she had no idea what to expect. It wouldn't hurt to give him a call, so she did.

* * *

><p>"Dimitri?" Sly asked in disbelief. "How did you find me? I thought you were traveling the world..." He stopped when Dimitri walked forward into the streelight so Sly could see him better. He looked the same, except ditched the green leather suit for a grey one instead.<p>

"Well, I just decided to stop by in the beautiful Venice! Even though the only time i spent here was in a jail cell...nonetheless I heard you and the gang were still here." He inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, we're all here. Not doing heists anymore though." Sly replied sadly. ?p

"I'm suprised you remember me, Mr. I-have-amnesia-so-I-can-get-in-pretty-cop-ladies-pants." Dimitri joked. Sly cracked a smile and let out a chuckle. "So I'm assuming they told you I was faking it?"

"Well, to be honest, I figured you were faking it. I saw the way you stared at the pretty cop lady when she was near." He wiggled his eyebrows at Sly sarcastically. Sly slid his hand through his hair and grinned, remembering how it was when they were supposed emenies.

"Yeah, well. I saw a chance to be with her and I took it. And she did, too." He stated. Dimitri sighed with mock compassion towards the couple. The rain started to pour down harder, and Dimitri made way to flee before his pantsuit got ruined. They exchanged phone numbers, and Sly promised to call him up next time he, Murray, and Bentley get together again.

Sly continued making his way to the car when his phone rang in his pocket. Carmelita. He was almost 15 minutes late; he probably worried her.

"Hey babe, I'm sorry. I got caught up with someone." Sly said when he answered it. He heard Carmelita let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay, good. I was just afraid...you know. With the whole Mugshot deal going on I can't risk anything." She said, barley audible. Sly sighed and looked around, making sure he was alone.

"I'm alright. I'm making my way to the car now, okay? I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too." Sly answered, and they hung up. He was glad she's looking out for him, because she was completely right. It's dangerous because Mugshot could be out there waiting, and there is no way of knowing if he is. Murray hasn't called, and neither has Bentley.

Sly figured they had to play the waiting game, until either Mugshot strikes first or his team does.

* * *

><p>Sly opened the door, and he was hit by the scent of spaghetti sauce. He took off his jacket and hung it on the coat rack, basically signaling he was completely done for the day. He then heard small footsteps running to his direction, and was jumped by a small raccoonfox wearing a pirate hat.

Ben clinged onto Sly's leg, almost toppling them both over. Sly picked him up under the arms and placed him on his hip. "Hi, buddy. I missed you today." Sly said as he gave his son a kiss on the cheek. Ben giggled and replied, "I missed you too. Mommy and I didn't know what to do without you."

"You know I'd love to stay home with you all day, but I have to work." Sly tried to reason. Ben only smiled. "I know, it's okay." Sly smiled and began to swing his son around the room. The apartment was soon filled with giggles and laughter until a spanish voice filled the room.

"Are you not going to say hi to me?" Carmelita teased from the kitchen. Sly looked at his son and playfully threw him down onto the couch, which made Ben go into a laughing fit. Sly glided his way into the kitchen and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hi to you." Sly said cheekily. Carmelita rolled her eyes and smiled at him. "How was work?" She asked.

"You know, I actually was the one who got in charge of the anonymous letter Bentley handed in." He said as he leaned onto the couner. Carmelita raised her eyebrows in suprise.

"What a coincidance. So you're going to raid the warehouse?" She asked. Sly nodded his head. "Well, that's good. At least you know what you're doing." She concluded with a smile.

After a half hour of pretending to be pirates, dinner was ready and served. Sly listened intently to his son described what he and Carmelita did all day. He felt bad he couldn't be there with his son, but he needed to do his job. Ben obviously missed him but there was nothing he could do.

Later on, Sly was tucking his son into bed.

"Are you going to tell me another story about our family?" Ben asked eagerly.

"Well, I told you I would, didn't I?" Sly teased. He assumed his position on the bed and began. "The next notorious theif in the family was Salim Al Kupar Of Arabia Cooper. Now, this guy was from Arabia, which is way down south from where we are. He was said to have the stealth of 40 theives. His weapon was a sword with a thick, curved hook at the end. He was the prankster, and always got away with it..." Sly began. He, as usual, went off into the story of Salim Al Kupar Of Arabia Cooper, as he is doing with all of his ancestors.

Once he was finished, Ben looked at him with awe. "I think that ones my favorite so far." He said mindlessly. Sly laughed and ruffled his hair. He said goodnight and kissed his head. He was extremely happy to see that Ben was taking a liking to his family history. And of course, there was that one part of him that hoped Ben wanted to continue the family tradition and become a modern-day theif. Then again, he was three and that was a lot to think about.

* * *

><p>Day's had passed, and there was still no sign of Bentley and Murray. It was a Satruday, and Sly had off. He wanted to call up Bentley and Murray to hang out and discuss the plan since Sly and the Venice police department had already figured out how they were going to capture Mugshot.<p>

Sly went out into the balcony and dialed the number. There were a few rings before he answered.

"Hey, Sly. Any updates since you've been back to work?" Bentley asked intently.

"Yeah, actually. I was wondering if you and Murray wanted to discuss what our plan of action is for the raid."

"Ahh, right. You're in charge of it. That's pretty funny, actually. How about you come over at 12 for some lunch, too."

"Okay, I'll see you then." Sly concluded. He ended the call and placed the phone back into his pocket. He took advantage of being on that balcony, mostly because he will soon be interrupted by some small being wanting his attention. Venice looked beautiful with show on the rooftops and trees. It was almost like it was sparkling. He breathed the fresh air and silently was grateful of how his life was turning out.

Even though Mugshot was after him, he was glad to have his family, been reunited with Bentley, Murray, and even Dimitri, and have a job that still helps people...Even though it's not as fun as being a theif. Maybe that could be his secret job. He smirked to himself. Carmelita would deffinantly kill him if he went back to the theiving life.

He went back inside to spend time with his son before he had to leave to hopefully make the plan that will end Mugshot, once and for all.

**Rushed, but I hope you guys liked it! It's a smidge longer than normal, which in my mind is good. The first chapter of my Zutara fic is done, but I decided I won't be realising it until I finish up this story. I assume maybe 5 more Chapters...Maybe more. Who knows. (: Review 3 **


	15. The Plan

**Gonna be a short one, but with a lot of stuff going on. Review pleaase **

* * *

><p>It was nearing twelve o'clock, and Sly was about ready to get over to Bentley's place to converse with Murray and Dimitri about the plan. He took his suitcase because he had the written out plan was stored inside. He heard small feet coming up behind him before they stopped.<p>

"Daddy, why are you going to work?" Ben sadly asked. Sly looked at him sympathetically and kneeled down to his level.

"I'm not, I'm going to Bentley's to see Murray." He told him. Ben's eyes grew wide. "Can I come?" He eagerly asked.

Sly furrowed his brow, unsure if his small son should come to the meeting. Ben liked being with Bentley and Murray, and he was sure he'd like Dimitri. He sighed, hoping Penelope would want to play with him. "Sure, go get your shoes on." Ben thanked his father and ran into his room in search for his shoes.

Sly walked into his bedroom to find Carmelita in the bed, reading, as usual. When he came in she looked up and smiled at him. "I thought you were going to Bentleys?" She questioned him. Sly nodded his head and said, "Yeah, but I'm going to take Ben. I feel guilty not spending time with him lately, and he looked so sad..." Sly sighed, but Carmelita giggled.

"What?" He asked. She smirked at him. "You're such a softie." She teased. Sly furrowed his brow. "No I'm not!"

She just shook her head in response. "Okay, well, tell the gang I say hi, please?" She asked. Sly nodded and made his way over to the bed to kiss her forehead. "I'll be back soon, okay?" Carmelita nodded and waved him off.

Sly went back into the living and saw Ben waiting patiently at the door. "Are you ready yet?" Sly asked his son. He nodded up and down happily, excited to spend the day with his father's old friends.

* * *

><p>When they arrived, Penelope immediantly took Ben under her wing without Sly having to ask. He was directed to the work room, where the gang was all there already. He was greeted with warm hellos and took a seat next to Murray at the end of the table.<p>

"So what's the plan?" Bentley eagerly asked. Sly smiled at him and put the suitcase on the table. He took out the papers and laid them out before the men.

"Well, we're going to raid it next Wednesday. Murray, I suggest you take a sick day so you don't get arrested." Murray nodded, and Sly continued. "We are going to quietly surround all of the entrances, even the ones they think are 'secret'. Then bascially, we'll cause hell, seize all of the drugs and workers, and get Mugshot's ass into jail."

Sly looked around the table and saw the content emotions on the guys's faces. "That's pretty good, Sly. Anything we can do?" Bentley offered. Sly shook is head. "Nope, you did enough. It's now up to me and my team to grab him, and everything will be okay again."

"This is great, Sly. You know...Even though this is bad, it brought us all together. Which is awesome." Murray stated, crossing his arms in the process. They all nodded in agreement. There was a comfortable silence between the friends.

"So, little turtle," Dimitri started with a grin, "When are you going to ask pretty mechanic's hand in marriage?" Bentley started to blush as the others started to laugh at the turtles reaction.

"Yeah, I was kind of wondering myself, actually." Sly teased. Bentley sighed and looked away.

"I've thought about it," He began. "But I always doubt myself." At this, Sly snorted. Bentley looked at him, confused as to why he was snorting at his comment. "You just have to do it, trust me...I know." He joked. The group chuckled.

"I don't know. Maybe. Maybe I will soon." Bentley concluded, and Sly reached over and patted his back. "That's my nerd."

Almost immediantly after that being sad, Penelope came in chasing Ben. The room went quiet, afraid she heard Bentley's plan for the suprise proposal.

"Sorry guys!" She started. "Hope we didn't interrupt anything."

Ben ran around the table and went to sit on his fathers lap. "It's okay, Penelope. We were finished." Sly smiled. Penelope smiled back and took a seat next to Bentley. Bentley blushed for an unknown reason, and the group continued to get re-aquainted with each other.

Turns out Dimitri has found 'the one' for him while in Aruba, and she's currently at the hotel he is staying at. Murray's second 'job' hasn't left him any time to race, but in his free time, he has been adding extra doohicky's to the van in order to win better, more dangerous races. Bentley's project is coming along well, and he hopes to be able to walk again soon. Penelope has just been helping him as much as she can, and being a good girlfriend to him, a he described.

"Well, Crackerbox, how have _you_ been? Havn't seen you in a while." Dimitri asked, using his old nickname.

"Let's see, Carmelita and I got married, had a son," Sly motioned to the small boy sitting on his lap, "And we have another one on the way." He grinned cheekily.

"My my, congrats." Dimitri stated, and then peered at the little boy in Sly's arms. "Do you think your dad is cool?" He asked. Ben did a toothy smile and said, "My dad's the coolest. He's friends with all of you!" The adults laughed and Sly praised his son.

"I've taught him well." Sly shrugged.

"He used to be a thief!" Ben exclaimed.

"Ahh, you told him?" Penelope asked.

"Yeah, I've been telling him stories of our heritage every now and then at bedtime." Sly said. Bentley rolled away from the table and went into the cabinet. "Maybe he would like this?" he said as he pulled out the infamous Theivious Raccoonus. Sly smiled and eagerly took the book.

"Wow, it's been a while since I've looked through this." He said as Ben squirmed in his lap to get a better view. "What is that!" He demanded.

Sly put the book out infront of them and opened it to the first page. "It's the book that all of our ancestors that have taken the family 'business' into their own hands have written in. They wrote new skills and moves to learn, and they wrote good escavates in it." Ben looked at it with wide eyes, interested in having his father read it to him.

"When are you gonna read it to me?" Ben asked, twisting himself to look up at his father. Sly smiled down at him and said, "Soon, once I'm finished with the history of our ancestors, okay?" Sly reasoned. Ben nodded his head in agreement and leaned back into his fathers chest and yawned.

"I think your little dude is getting tired." Dimitri pointed out, leaning back in his chair and also yawned. "Yeah, so do you." Sly retorted jokingly. The group laughed and continued their conversations until later. Ben had fallen asleep in his fathers arms.

It was nearing six o'clock when Sly decided to head out. He said his goodbyes and was led out by Penelope.

Before he walked out the door with his sleeping son over his shoulder, Sly said to Penelope, "By the way, Carmelita wants us to go on a little double date. You down for that?"

Penelope smiled and nodded. "Of course, that sounds awesome! Just give us a time and date and we'll do it." Sly nodded and thanked her for her hospitality and left the house.

* * *

><p>Sly walked through the door to the smell of chinese food. He placed Ben down on the couch in front of the fire and wrapped a blanket around the sleeping form. He went into the kitchen to find Carmelita sitting at the table eating takeout chinese from a box.<p>

"Didn't feel like cooking?" Sly asked. She shook her head as she slurped up noodles from her chopsticks. Sly chuckled and grabbed a box. He sat down at the spot across from his wife and started eating.

"So, how did the thing go?" She asked with a mouth full of noodle.

"Good, I told Murray not to come on Wednesday and that was basically it. They approved of the plan and everything. Then we just talked and talked for hours. It was almost like old times except Ben fell asleep in my lap."

Camrlied aww'd and Sly smiled. "Oh, and I told Penelope we were all gonna double date. You know, Bentley is gonna ask her to marry him soon...I hope."

"When? I could skip work..." Sly started but Carmelita cut him off. "I schedualed it for 6:30 so you don't have to take off." She smiled. Sly thanked her and they ate in a comfortable silence.

"Are you nervous?" Carmelita suddenly asked. Sly looked at her confused. "About what?"

"The whole job you have to pull off. What if Mugshot hears about it and isn't even there?"

"I don't think that'll happen. Everyone on my team is very reliable, and they aren't allowed to talk about it with anyone until it's done." Sly finished and took another bite of his dinner. Carmelita nodded, sort of zoning out.

"It'll be fine." He said and continued eating. Silently, he hoped that would be true.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! I'm glad I got this out quickly. Read and review! &amp; Happy Thanksgiving to all of the American readers! I'm so full, I can't believe i just sat down and finished this haha. <strong>


	16. More Family

**Only a few more chapters until the end! Review and check out my other stories!**

* * *

><p>Mugshot threw the papers down onto his desk. "So, Cooper got himself a little family, eh?" He said to his righthand man, a large boar that answered with an emotionless stare.<p>

"I knew the kid wasn't dead. It's not like him to just give up." Mugshot smirked. The boar looked at his boss and asked, "What now?" Mugshot narrowed his eyes and thought about it. The boar looked at Mugshot in silence, wondering what he would think of.

"A kidnapping seems fun." Mugshot smirked. The boar nodded. "Of just Sly Cooper or the rest of the gang, too?" Mugshot laughed. He really just...laughed. The boar narrowed his eyes, unsure of what was so funny. "What." He demanded. Mugshot actually had _tears_ in his eyes.

"You're so stupid. Kidnapping Cooper wouldn't be fun. Kidnapping his wife and son would be!" Mugshot said. The boar rolled his eyes at Mugshot's insult to him.

"Alright, alright. Just tell me what to do and I'll do it." The boar said. Mugshot smirked, and his eyes narrowed. "Oh, this is gonna be great!"

Then, the door flew open and a dark figure stood there with his arms crossed. Just from the form you could tell he was a big, muscular man. Mugshot smirked, yet the boar stared. The figure walked into the room, and closer to the light. His eyes were so brown they could be called red, and his ears were erect in an irritated manor.

"Why the fuck am I hearing that some of the _products_ aren't being sold, Mugshot." It was more of a statement then a question. The man glared down at the boar, who kept a calm face but his blood pressure was deffinantly rising. "Leave." he demanded. The boar nodded and scurried out.

"Whats up?" Mugshot asked casually. The man snorted. "Like you don't know. Why are you taking the drugs for yourself, Mugshot. The inventory is low." The man growled.

"You know, I don't think it is. I mean, I havn't noticed anything suspicious." Mugshot cooly said. The man slammed his hands down on the desk. Mugshot leaned back and narrowed his eyes.

"I would fucking know if the inventory isn't all being shipped. I'm the boss for fucks sake, Mugshot! If you want your own drugs you can fucking make them yourself." The man yelled.

"Monto you're being ridiculous. I wouldn't do dat, you know." Mugshot smiled. Monto scoweled, reached over, and punch him so hard he fell out of his chair. "If I see any more of the product number going down, you're in for it. No one fuckin' outs me." And with that, the notorious Monto left the room.

* * *

><p>Carmelita waited in the dark, cold car with Benjamin in the backseat. They were listening to the radio, and Ben was singing along to the currently playing song. Carmelita watched the apartment building doors for her husband to come through them to drive them to the docters. Her hand fell on her now very noticable bump, and she smiled.<p>

"Are you excited to see your sibling, Ben?" Carmelita asked the small boy wiggling around in his car seat.

"Yeah! Are we gonna see if it's a boy or girl yet?" He asked curiously. Carmelita smiled, "I'm not sure. I guess we'll have to see." She turned back and smiled at him, who eagerly smiled back. Sly finally emerged from the doors with a slight smile on his face. He nearly skipped to the car on the walk there.

"Ready to go?" Sly asked as he kissed his wife on the lips and then looked back at their son. Ben swing his feet back and forth and answered, "Yes!" with a wide grin on his face.

When they got to the office, there were tons of children playing in the waiting room. _Tons. _Ben found a rabbit-girl around his age to draw with. Sly and Carmelita sighed in and took a seat, watching all of the children. Carmelita focused on the siblings playing with each other, some nice, and some not-so-nice. Ben sat on his fathers lap, not wanting to play in the waiting room.

Carmelita watched and attempted to imagine Ben with the small baby growing inside of her together, playing with toys. Nicely, she imagined. Like how she and Alejandro used to be before he was 'Monto'. Thinking of that jogged her memory of a question she had for Sly.

"Sly?" Carmelita asked, putting her hand on his forearm. He turned to her and smiled, indicating he was listening. "Have you heard anything about...Monto?" She said his name through gritted teeth, and Sly's smile faded a little.

"Ummm..Hmm! Lemme think." Carmelita gave him a puzzled look as to why he was sounding so peppy, but figured he didn't want Ben to think his parents were discussing something bad. "You know, I don't think I have. He must've fallen off the radar."

"Do you think he's going to affect the plan?" She asked, quickly looking at Ben who seemed to be in a trance. "I hope not..." Sly muttered. Before any more could be said, a nurse came into the waiting room with a smile on her face.

"Carmelita?" She called, scanning the busy room for the next eager patient. Carmelita smiled and stood up. She made her way into down the hallway behind that door with Sly and Ben in tow. Ben was holding onto his Dad's hand tightly. "Are we gonna see the baby now?" He asked. Sly looked down at his son and nodded. "Yep, hopefully we'll find out if it's a boy or a girl, too."

"I hope it's a girl." Ben stated. Sly laughed and agreed. They walked into the room, and the nurse instructed Carmelita to lay down.

"Are you ready to see your baby?" The nurse asked. Carmelita smiled and nodded. Sly pulled up a chair and sat down in it, pulling Ben on his lap for a better view. The next thing they knew, they were looking at the baby.

Ben squinted his eyes. "Where is it?" The nurse laughed and pointed out the head and the feets, as well as the pulse.

"Can you tell the gender yet?" Carmelita asked. The nurse shook her head. "It's too early in the pregnancy, of course right now I'd say girl, but it changes once the baby developes more." Carmelita nodded.

The family looked at the new member in awe. Sly always found the ultrasounds interesting. The fact that he was looking at a being inside of his wife, that would soon be out in the world blew his mind. He'll never understand how all of it works, but he accepts it, of course. He looked down at Ben, who had a big smile on his face.

Carmelita looked at Sly with tears in her eyes. Sly smiled at her and asked, "What's wrong, Carm?" She laughed and looked back at the screen. "Nothing. It's just...This is becomming really..real."

* * *

><p><strong>I know, shitty and boring chapter. Honestly, I have no interest in this Sly Cooper fic. I'm going to finish up this series and start my Avatar: The Last Airbender story. (:<strong>


	17. The Heist

**A few more chapters! Then the series is done and over with.**

* * *

><p>Sly sat at his desk, looking over the last of the papers that went along with the plan. Correcting anything that needed to be corrected and going over anything that could fail. So far, so good. He and his team created a plan that should go out perfectly, assuming Mugshot will even be there to begin with. Sly hoped he would be there, and Monto wouldn't.<p>

"Workin' late, Cooper?" A condescending voice came from the doorway of Sly's office. Sly looked up to see Brian's snide face.

"Just making last minute checks, if you don't know." Sly smirked, and added, "I tend to work hard at my job, unlike others." He pushed away from his desk, placed the papers inside of his suitcase, and got up to leave. When he got to the door, Brian didn't move. Sly stood there, looking at him.

"Move, Brian."

"You sure this plan is gonna go well for you, big man?" Brian teased. "You better hope everything goes to plan. Hope that this Mugshot goon doesn't know about you and your plan." He smirked, and stepped aside. "Have a nice night, Cooper." Brian turned around and left the area. Sly took there, taking in his words. He came to the conclusion that Brian was being a dick and tried to freak him out. He continued on his way home, walking through the dark office building to get to his car. He needed his sleep if he wanted this plan to work. He would be the one facing Mugshot in the first place, and if he decided to put up a fight, then Sly needed to be ready.

When he got home, he smelled the dinner his family had without him. The apartment was dark, and the fire was small in the fire place. He set down his suitcase and took off his coat, only to trip over a small object on the ground. He turned on the light and, unsuprisingly, was his baby son sleeping by the door. Sly picked him up and walked him to his room. Toys were skewed across the room and Sly swerved to step on any. He tucked his son in and silently left.

When he went into his bedroom, Carmelita was awake, reading a magazine. When he walked into the room, she looked up and smiled at him. He gave a weak smile back and flopped onto the bed, putting his head on her legs.

"Tough day?" She said as she stroked his hair.

"You could say that. Fuckin' Brian was trying to scare me or something." Carmelita sighed. "How?"

Sly sat up and leaned against the back wall. "He was just saying stuff about how the plan could go wrong. I mean, it's not like I'm already afraid that it will go wrong. I don't know why he feels the need to do that."

"Aw, baby, it's cause he's jealous." Carmelita smiled. Sly laughed and rolled his eyes. "I love how much pleasure you get out of that."

Carmelita gave an innocent smile and said, "Out of what?"

* * *

><p>The next night, it was time for the plan to go into action. Sly had a team of 10 men, geared up and ready to go. They took disgused police cars, all parking around the city, but in walking distance to the target building. Sly was the head of the team, he had his 3 best cops trailing behind him.<p>

Snow began to fall in small flakes, and Sly nearly chuckled at the strange feeling he was getting. About to attack, yet it's peacefully snowing outside. Sly took the back entrance, the one that led into the factory part of the seemingly run-down and unoccupied building. What Sly would do was get his men inside, and before anyone could notice he was gone, he'd up and leave to go get Mugshot, whose office was straight down the hall. Couldn't be easier.

They surrounded the door, and Sly waited until all of his troops were surrounded every entrance to attack. Every team responded they were ready through Sly's earpiece, and he made the hand motion to move in. His strongest trooper, a beefed up Bulldog, kicked down the metal door without problem. They invaded the factory, and the workers immediantly froze. The machineary was still going, and for a spllit second nobody moved. Then, Sly's troops attacked and attempted to arrest the group of men.

The group of drug makers retalliated, using their concealed weapons. During the chaos, just as planned, Sly snuck off down the hall. He heard gunshots and screams, and hoped everyone was alright. He saw the designated door, and kicked it open, poitning his gun into the room.

When he walked in, there was nobody there. Still holding up his weapon, he stood up a little straighter. If Mugshot wasn't in his office, and wasn't in the factory, where was he?

Sly saw a computer, and shut the door behind him, intent on getting information off of the computer. He locked the door and ran over to his, sitting down. Mugshot was stupid enough to not lock his computer, so Sly accessed it easily.

Pulled up was a calendar of all of the things Mugshot had to keep track of. On the current day, there were the letters, 'OP:GC'. Sly looked at it, puzzled. Obviously, it said 'operation'...But what operation? Sly figured it was a drug deal, and left the office to go help his troops. He had a feeling this would happen.

* * *

><p>After semi-failed plan, all Sly felt like doing was sitting at home with his beautiful wife and son next to the fire. He walked up the apartment building stairs, shivering a little bit. He reached his door, but noticed dents in the door.<p>

_Dents? What the hell..._, He thought to himself. He opened the door, unlocked. He walked in to find the living room in disarry, and Carmelitas shock pistol on the ground. Sly's heart stopped, and he dropped his suitcase.

* * *

><p>LAWL cliff hanger. Pretty sure you guys are smart enough to figure out who did it though, but that's okay (; Happy New Year! I hope everyone's last day of 2011 is a good one. Make 2012 the best year you can (: Even if we do die at the end of it lololololol. Yeah review please! Only a few more chapters, maybe 2 or 3 (: THEN AVATAR WOOOOO<p> 


	18. Taking Care Of It

**One more chapter after this, and then the epilouge! Woooo.**

* * *

><p>Sly's mind immediantly went to the worst possible idea of what happened. He shook his head and took a breath, an attempt to staying calm. He walked furthur into the small apartment, examining the struggle she must've put up. There was no blood in sight, and he quietly took a sigh of relief. He went into his bedroom, and found everything in place, but no wife. He went into Ben's room, and saw a mess. Not the usual mess the little boy normally has in his room, but his nightstand was even knocked over.<p>

Sly's heart stopped at the thought of the thugs taking his little boy. He stood there, clenching his fists. He knew this was Mugshot. He could tell. He took his parents away, and now his own family. Sly was immediantly going through options in his mind of what to do. He wanted to handle it on his own, and not confront the force about it.

He was about to leave to go to the warehouse, when he heard rustling on Ben's closet. Sly picked up the closest thing to him, which happened to be a Transformer, and walked slowly to the doors. He stood infront of them, listening for more sound. When none was made, Sly couldn't take it anymore and shoved the doors opened, only to find Ben hiding in the corner, hugging himself.

"Ben! Oh my God..." Sly exclaimed as he raced to get his son. When Ben heard his name called he perked up at the familiar voice and also ran to his father. He was crying heavily and Sly couldn't make anything out. Sly held Ben as they sat on the ground. Finally, his cries slowly stopped. Sly realised Ben was cluthing to a piece of paper.

"What's that in your hand?" Sly asked. Ben released Sly for a moment to hand him the paper, but quickily went back to clutching his shirt with his tiny fists. The paper had scratchy, rushed handwriting, and it said:

_Cooper, we got your wife. Spared the kid for her, count yourself lucky. Meet at the 'greenhouse' for a proposition for your girl. I'm expecting you know what and where The Greenhouse is, since you've retired and went on the other side of the law...Can't hide from me. - Mugshot_

Sly would've laughed if it wasn't for the current situation. Mugshot was never extremely menacing to him, and when he tried to seem hardcore and brutal, it came off as pathetic. He reread the note, much more seriously this time, and knew excatly where The Greenhouse was.

"Okay...Okay, Ben? I need you to tell me what happened." Sly asked. Ben looked up and sniffled a little bit, then went deep in though to try and tell his father the very best he could of what had happened.

"Well...These men came into the house when Mommy was making dinner. And they barged in, and called for her. When she came out, one guy tried to grab her but she kicked him and ran into your guys's room to get her shock thingy. She told me to go into my room but I was too scared to move and she was trying to get them but I think the baby got in the way and she was too weak, and they got her and went for me so I ran into my room." His eyes started to well up and he stopped talking to sniffle a little more.

Sly waited patiently for his son to continue. "And then I ran into the closet, and they followed me but Mommy said something and they left but they had that note and told me to give it to you when you came home." When he finished he broke into tears again and clung to Slys shirt. "Where did they take Mommy?"

Sly sighed, "No where I can take you. I think I'll have Bentley and Penelope watch you when I go get Mommy, okay?" Ben nodded and sniffled a little more. Sly pulled out his phone to call Bentley.

"Hello?" Bentley asked.

"Hi, it's Sly. Mugshot got Carmelita, and I need you to watch Bentley so i can get her. Please?" Sly begged.

"Oh I'm so sorry. Yeah of course I'll watch him. Do you need backup?"

"No...I'm going on my own. Mugshot made it personal, and I'm going to face him by myself."

"Okay, bring him over whenever. I'm assuming youre coming soon."

"Yeah, I'll see you. Bye." Sly hung up the phone and picked up Ben. "We're going to go now, okay? I'm going to get Mommy."

Sly quickly packed things for Ben, including pajamas and a blanket, and sped over to Bentley and Penelope's. When they arrived, Penelope immediantly took Ben under her wing, as she always does, and led him to the kitchen to bake some sweets. Bentley wished Sly good luck, and Sly immediantly left.

Sly himself had never been to The Greenhouse, but many police in his unit had. It was a Marijuana growing facility, hence the name 'greenhouse', which could be interpreted in many other ways. Needless to say, Sly wasn't suprised Mugshot took Carmelita to the second biggest drug house in Venice, next to Mugshot's own. He cursed himself that he didnt have a proper cop car, and the traffic was brutal. It started to thin out near the crime side of town, and Sly slowly arrived at the scene.

He parked a block from the warehouse, and walked to the front door. He clicked on the buzzer, and a gruff voice answered. "Who is it?"

"Sly Cooper for Mugshot."

The voice on the other side sniggered, "Oh, alright." Sly heard the door unlock and he let himself in. There was a long hallway, and the air was heavy. The floor was actually metal, and the walls were a dirty gray. Sly looked around for any indication of where Mugshot was, when he noticed someone come into the hallway.

"Cooper, come with me. Mugshots been expecting you." A bulky, and gross, toad called. Sly nodded and followed the toad. They walked through a doorway, which ended up being a staircase. There were three doors in the small upstairs, and they went through the very last one. They entered into a dark room, Sly stopped walking at the door, yet the toad continued to walk. Sly began to follow, but the toad turned around and put up his hand as an indication to stop.

Sly leaned against a near by wall, waiting for any sort of confrontation. It was silent, too silent for Sly's liking. The room was cold and it felt damp. Sly hoped Carmelita was being held somewhere the least bit comfortable.

Suddenly, Sly heard an unseen door open. Heavy footsteps followed, and into the dim light came Mugshot with a smug grin on his face.

"So nice ya could make it, Cooper!" Mugshot sneered. Sly furrowed his brow and held back the urge to punch him in his ugly face.

"Where is she." Sly commanded. Mugshot tsked at him, shaking his head. Sly took a step closer to him.

"No hello? How's it been? How was jail? None of that?" Mugshot said sarcastically. "Don't worry, your girl is fine. Though she has...er...taken me in before, I still treat ladies to my upmost respect. Especially one's expectin' a baby." Mugshot, too, moved closer. He looked Sly dead in the eye.

"What do you want, why did you take her?"

"I just wanted..a rematch, maybe. You could say."

"Alright? What's the deal."

Mugshot smirked. "I give up first, you get Carmelita. You give up first..." His smirk grew wider, but then disapaited. "Well actually you won't. I'll kill you before you have a chance to give up." Sly narrowed his eyes, but nodded his head. "Seem's a little unfair, but hey, I've had unfair deals before and won. It's on."

"Alright! Let's get this party started. But first, we got an audiance." As if on que, which it probably was, two large men brought in Carmelita, who was bound. They put her on the ground and cuffed her to a pipe on the wall.

Sly resisted the urge to run to her and stood his ground, but he tried to give her an apathetic look. Her eyes were teary, but she gave him a smile back. Sly turned his attention to Mugshot.

"Hope you don't mind the audience. Lets go." He pounded his hands on the floor, making the room shake. Sly pounced first, punching him under the jaw. Mugshot stepped back, with a stupid grin on his face, and swing a massive arm Slys way. Sly doged it, and tood a swing at one his Mugshot's tiny legs. Mugshot used his hands to lift himself off of the ground to dodge it. Sly bounced himself out of the way and stood on the other side of the room.

Mugshot grunted, and charged at Sly. He raised one massive fist, and aimged it at Sly. Sly waited until Mugshot was close enough, crouched, turned around, and hit Mugshot up the chin with his feet. He hopped away from the dazed beast, and turned to go at him again. When he turned, Mugshot turned, and they both prepared to go at each other.

Then, the door opened. All of the attention was turned to the mysterous figure in the door, it's hands clenched. Mugshot stuttered, "Sir, what are you doin' here?"

The figure grunted, but stayed in the doorway, shawdowed. "Checking up on _you_. The hell is going on in here?" The figure sulked in, and the first thing Sly saw was his piercing, orange eyes. A buffed up fox stood there, his hands still tightly clenched. As he walked in, Mugshot moved to cover Carmelita from his sight.

The fox turned his attention to Sly. "Sly Cooper...Thought you fell off of the face of the planet." He stated. Sly relaxed his stance, but still alert.

"Nope, still here." He added snidely. "I'm sorry, never caught your name? Pretty sure you're not an old foe like this bafoon." Sly stated, gesturing to Mugshot. The fox grinned. "You may be familiar with my name. I go by Monto."

* * *

><p><strong>Wheeee i just wanted to get this out one more chapter you guys whoaohaoahoh. Please review i swear if someone reads and favorites or alerts and doesn't review I will take you by your genitiles and hang you from a flag pole lol thanks.<strong>


	19. In The End

**Last chapter! Don't worry, there will be an epilouge. Please review!**

* * *

><p>"Oh, yeah. I'm pretty familiar with your name." Sly awkwardly said. He moved his eyes over to Carmelita, who was staring up at disbelief. Mugshot was still covering her, but Sly knew Mugshot had no idea his captive and his boss were related.<p>

"I'm sure you are." Monto sarcastically responded. "So, Mugshot," he redirected the attention back to the purple beast, "I'll ask you again. What the hell is going on here?" There was a cold silence. Mugshot knew Monto wouldn't like the 'dilly-dallying', especially in his own warehouse. Mugshot cleared his throat before speaking.

"Having a meeting." He said. Monto rolled his eyes. "Right, that's why there was so much noise coming from in here. This isn't even the warehouse i assigned you to! Oh, right, the other one was _completely trashed_." The fox turned his face into a scowel, until he noticed the figure behind Mugshot.

Monto stepped more into the room. "What's that." He demanded, pointing at the figure crouched behind Mugshot. Mugshot's eyed shot open, and he knew there was no escaping this. With no answer, Monto became even more furious and charged at Mugshot, pushing him aside. Sly tensed, fearing for Carmelita. This really was a lot to go through.

"Carmelita?" He softly asked. Sly looked at Mugshot for a reaction, but the beast was leaning against the table, in shock. He knew he was busted, and Sly almost grinned, except for the fact that none of this was a grinning matter.

Monto turned to Mugshot. "Mugshot, what the fuck is going on? You are going to have to tell me before I beat you to a bloody stump!" He moved to Carmelita. "Carm...I don't know what to say. Let me help you." Carmelita nodded and let Monto undo her bounds. She hesitated, but immediantly ran over to Sly and hugged his middle. Sly hugged her, tighter, back and held her so tightly to him he felt as though she would melt into him. Sly immediantly started worrying and checking for her being hurt.

Sly looked over Carmelitas head to see what Monto was doing. He was stalking closer and closer to Mugshot, he seemed to cower under his glare. Before Sly could do anything, Monto pushed him down onto the ground, knocking over anything in the way. He delivered three, brutal punches to Mugshot's head and sooner or later, he was passed out. Monto took a last look at him and shook his head. He slowly turned to Carmelita and Sly, and didn't say anything. The three people had no idea what to say to each other.

Monto scratched his neck and said, "I'm sorry. About all of this. I had no idea when I hired Mugshot he was planning something else." Carmelita detached herself from Sly and took a few steps closer to Monto.

"It's okay, Alejandro. You couldn't have done anything to stop it." She made no eye contact with him when saying this, and Monto was looking off into space. Sly shifted uncomfortably. From what Carmelita had told him, they didn't leave each other off on good terms. Seeing each other again, years later, under this condition, deffinantly didn't made things better. Sly was just glad that Monto- or Alejandro, he really had no clue of what to call him- wasn't being violent and angry with her.

Sly shifted again. He spoke to cut the silence. "Uh, I really should get him back into custody before he wakes up. He has a lot of charges on him, including kidnapping and drug dealing." Monto looked worried at the 'drug dealing' part, but Sly put a hand up. "It's okay. There's no warrant for your arrest. Carmelita and I are, uh, very aware of what you do. But we can't take you into custody, so it's alright." Monto grimanced, but nodded. The group still stood in silence.

"Carmelita..." Monto started. He looked down at his feet. From what Sly could tell, he felt a heart-felt, yet private, apology coming along. "I'll just take him." Sly said. He took out the handcuff's he had prepared from his pocket and put them around Mugshots massave wrists. Monto ordered one of the workers who happened to be passing by to help Sly drag Monto into his car. He left Carmelita and Monto alone, but before he did so, he gave Carmelita a look. She smiled and waved him off.

Whilst dragging the hulking, unconcious body down the sidewalk to Sly's car, the worker started up a conversation. "So you're not gonna arrest us?" Sly shook his head. "I don't feel like dealing with anything else, in all honestly. I mean, I know I'm a cop, but I've been on the other side of the law. Besides, your drug business really does no harm, it's the people that do the harm to each other." Sly paused. "Not that I'm saying selling the producing the drugs is right, but you catch me drift, right?" The worker nodded and they continued dragging Mugshot.

"I really hate this guy." The worker said. Sly looked at him. "Mugshot?" The worker nodded. Sly smirked, "I do, too. And he'd finally getting what he deserved." They shared a solemn chuckle, and continued dragging him in silence until he was secure, and still unconcious, in the back of Sly's car.

* * *

><p>After a long day, Sly, Carmelita, and Ben arrived home safely. Mugshot, finally concious, was in a holding cell over night, waiting for court. He was charged with any drug charge you can think of, kidnap, and for fun Sly threw in attempted murder. He earned up to 50 years in jail, chance of parrol in 25. Sly thought he did a pretty good job. He found out that Mugshot did know he was coming, but didn't warn his workers at his own factory. Sly's amazingly great friend Brian told Mugshot. Brian's fired. And not flirting with Carmelita anymore. Overall, a good day.<p>

Sly made Carmelita go to bed, and tucked Ben in. "Tell me another story, Daddy. I wanna know how came next!" Ben excitedly told him. Sly looked at him and smiled. "Alright. Let's see... You know, I'll give you two in one night, because you were so great today." Ben gave him a huge smile and snuggled into his bed. All of his attention was on his father.

"Alright, well, Slaigh MacCooper was the next theif. He was said to be the strongest of all the Coopers-"

"No you're the strongest." Ben interrupted. Sly smiled and tussled his hair. "I forgot, that is right! I am. But once you grow big and strong, you'll be the next strongest Cooper."

Ben's eyes grew big. "I can be a theif?" A shiver went down Sly's spine. Carmelita would not be happy. A kid could dream, though. And Sly always wanted a son or daughter to pass down the tradition. "Of course. You can do whatever you want to do, got it? So anyway, Slaigh MacCooper. They say he could break any lock with one blow using his large stone cane..." Sly took his time with this story, cherishing the moments with his son. He finished with Slaigh MacCooper, and Ben requested the second story.

"You sure? You seem to be getting tired." Sly noted. Ben shook his head and gave Sly a sleepy smile. "Okay, well the next theif after Slaigh MacCooper was Rioichi Cooper. Now this guy grew up in Japan, and greated all of the ninja like moves that have been passed down from generation to generation. His weapons were two hooked daggers, although he'd also use Kuni Knifes, and Shurikans, which are Japanese weapons. He created my favorite move, the spire jump. I'll show you that when you're older."

By the time Sly was finished with his story, Ben was fast asleep. Sly kissed his forhead, tucked him in, shut the light off, and closed the door. He took the moment to himself to reflect on the days events. It was a pretty solid night, despite Carmelita being captured. It was almost like old times, except more was at stake. Sly was suprised Monto showed up in time...Well he was suprised he showed up at all.

Carmelita and Monto had bonded, though they know they can't become friends again. They were on opposite sides of the law, and Carmelita was afraid the cops would find out she was conntected to him and fire her for contacting him. Sly had come back to the Greenhouse to find Monto and Carmelita in a loving embrace. They said goodbye, for now, at least.

Sly walked into their bedroom to find Carmelita in bed, surrounded by much more pillows than necessary. "Comfy?" Sly greeted her. Carmelita gave a smile, though it was a sad one. "I just want to be comfortable right now. I don't even know." She pouted. Sly smiled and walked over to her, jumping into the pile of pillows, laying his head on her lap. She started stroking his hair as he closed his eyes.

"Headache?" She asked. Sly slightly nodded. "I wouldn't doubt that, with all you did today." She bent down and kissed the top of his head. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while.

"What did you and Mon- eh, Alejandro talk about?"

"He just apologized for everything, I guess. He said he missed me and the family, and told me to tell them he was sorry. We agreed we can't keep in touch too much though, seeing as we're on opposite sides of the laws and whatnot."

"Good, I'm happy for you." Sly smiled.

"He said he wanted to see the baby when it was born." Carmelita said. Sly sat up, and saw a really happy Carmelita staring back at him. He smiled. "Well, good. He's welcome to. I mean, I know he's a crime lord, but he's still family, right?" Carmelita grabbed his face and gave him a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you liked this(: I wanted it to be long, but I didn't really have much to say unless I started to babble. Don't worry, there will be the epilouge (;<strong>


	20. Epilogue

_6 and a half months later..._

* * *

><p>Benjamin and Murray waited anxiously in the hospital's waiting room. Murray was telling Ben many stories of the Cooper Gang's greatest wins, and funniest fails. Ben sat on his lap, listening intently. Murray had always been Ben's favorite out of all of his Dad's friends. Bentley seemed awkward, and Penelope was too much. Murray was like a child himself, so Sly assumed that's why Ben took to him so easily.<p>

It had been 5 hours since Carmelita's water broke in the middle of dinner with Bentley, Penelope, Dimitri, and Murray. Sly rushed her to the hospital, and ordered Murray to take Ben in so he'll be right in once the baby was born. About three months ago they figured it was going to be a girl. Carmelita was so excited for a little girl to dress up, but Sly was even more estatic to have a Daddy's girl, at least he hoped. Ben was excited, too,and was going to follow his Dad's orders of protecting her and being the best big brother he could be. They had Ben pick a name, but he hasn't told his parents what he wanted it to be yet.

Ben loved hearing the stories of his Dad and his friends' adventures, but he really wanted to see his baby sister.

"...And so, after I broke most of the ice up, your Dad and I drug it back to our Safehouse. But, since we were wanted by the stupid princey-guy, he sent his guards after us! Your Dad got penelope to use her RC-Chopper to get the ones that advanced, and your Dad took out the one's that got close. Finally, we got to the Safehouse, drug my baby into a safe spot, and took cover. And that's how we got my van back! My pride, and joy!" Murray finished, smiling. "Maybe I'll take you for a ride in it. Wouldn't it be cool to see where we basically lived for years and years?"

Ben nodded, and yawned. "I liked that one. It was happy." Murray nodded also. "I know. Happiest day of my life, let me tell ya!" He slapped his free knee. They sat in a comfortable silence after that. Murray was trying to think of another adventure, in case Benjamin asked. Again. Which he did.

"Hmm..." Murray rubbed his chin, then snapped his fingers. "Oh! I got a really good one. About your parents." He winked. Ben's attention was completely on Murray at this point. His smile grew; he hadn't heard any stories about his parents yet.

"Well, you know your Mom was on the other side of the law than us, right?" Ben nodded. "Okay, well did you know she was actually _chasing_ us around the world? Trying to capture us to bring us to justice!"

"Really!" Ben's eyes widened. "Is that how they met?" He asked. Murray nodded. "Yup. They always liked each other, I always knew it. Your dad hit on her like crazy! She'd always blush but get back to business. Even once time, your Mom capturedd Sly, and took him up in her cop helicopter. Except, what she didn't know, was that your Dad got loose of his handcuffs, and when she wasn't looking, kicked out the pilot and tied the sticky-thing for the helicopter so they would turn in circles for hours. And they did! They talked and talked until she noticed what was happening, but before she could do anything, he jumped off."

Ben was laughing. He always knew his parents were weird. "I think what was funny was watching the helicopter circle around the Eiffle Tower for hours, and then Sly jumping out with a bottle of champagne in his hand. I swear, though, I saw her smiling."

"So they always loved each other?" Ben asked. Murray chucked.

"In one way or another, sure."

Then, a nurse came out. Murray hoped that this nurse was the one telling them the baby was born and ready to be seen.

"Murray and Ben, you can see the baby now!" She said happily. Murray felt Ben freeze and stiffen.

"What's wrong?" Murray asked. Ben shook his head and took a break. He turned to Murray and said softly, "What if she doesn't like me?"

Murray shook his head. "That's so silly! Of course she'll like you. I bet she'll even love you." He said. Ben offereed him a smile and hopped down from his lap. Murray, too, got up and took Ben's hand. They followed the nurse through the double doors and down the corrider.

Ben knew it was silly, but his heart was beating very fast. He wanted his baby sister to love him as much as possible.

The nurse led them into the room and advised for them to keep their voices down. Murray walked in, with Ben in tow, and led him to the baby.

Carmelita was sat in the bed, hair in a messy bun and with her glasses on, cradeling a small reddish-grey bundle in a pink blanket. Sly was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at his new daughter. When Murray and Ben came in, Sly made his way over and took Ben in his arms. Murray silently left, wanting to give the family some privacy.

Sly sat down on the bed with Ben in his lap and faced Carmelita. "Go on, you can touch her little hand." Sly said. Ben reached out and touched his baby sisters hand. She moved it a little but kept its place. Ben smiled and turned to Sly.

"Does she like me?" He asked. Sly laughed and Carmelita giggled. "Of course she likes you, sweetheart. You're her big brother." Carmelita cooed. Ben leaned forward and kissed the top of her head. Carmelita smiled and looked at Sly, who was also smiling.

"Do you like her, Ben?" Sly asked. Ben nodded vigorously. "She's really cute. I'm gonna take good care of her I promise!" Carmelita smiled and held out her free arms for Ben to climb into. Ben snaked out of Sly's arms and crawled over.

"What do you want to name her?" Carmleita asked. Ben closed his eyes and thought. "I liked the name Aria, the one Mommy liked." He turned and gave her a big smile. Carmelita returned it and turned to Sly. "Aria?" She asked. He nodded.

"Then there it is. Aria Cooper." Carmelita said. She looked at Ben. "Would you like to hold her, baby?" She asked her son. He nodded eagerly and held out his arms and Carmlieta placed the baby carefully in his arms. "Hold her head, Ben." He complied and did so. Sly and Carmelita sat watching their first born hold their newborn. Ben wasn't smiling, but had this adoring look in his eyes towards his new baby sister.

* * *

><p>5 months later.<p>

Constable Sly Cooper was walking up the stairs to apartment 5B. There was a nice spring breeze in the corridor of the Italian apartment complex. That day of work was pretty mellow. He didn't need to be called out or anything, but there were a lot of meetings. A lot. But it was mellow.

He unlocked the door and walked into the dimly lighted apartment. The windows were open and the sounds of cars and trucks could be heard, and Sly felt a nice spring breeze. He shut the door quietly, assuming the apartment was dim for a reason, such as a sleeping child, and placed his suitcase on the table. The kitchen light was on, and he assumed Carmelita would be in there.

He walked in to find Carmelita making mac&cheese, with ham in the oven, and Ben drawing at the kitchen table. He looked up and smiled. Pushing himself off of his chair and ran over to his Daddy, who picked him up and hugged him.

"Hi, Benny. How was your day?" Sly asked his son as he kissed him on the forehead.

"Fun! Mommy, Aria, and I went to the park and I played with Aiden while Mommy talked to his mommy. And then Aria started crying so we had to go home, and then we ate lunch and then Mommy and I were drawing but then she had to make dinner." He said in a rush. Sly laughed and put his son on the ground. "Sounds like you guys had a good day." Ben nodded in response.

Ben returned to his drawing-station, and Sly turned his attention to his wife at the stove. He walked over and slithered his arms around her waste and put his chin on her shoulder.

"Hi." He said. She giggled. "Hi. How was your day?"

Sly sighed, "Boring. So many meetings and things, but it wasn't bad." Carmelita turned and pecked him on the nose. "That's good." She replied. They stayed like that for a while. Carmelita occasinoally stirring the dinner, and relaxing into Sly's arms.

Eventually, there was a small crying from the living room. Carmelita tensed and made her way to get out of Sly's arms, but Sly was already half way to the livingroom. "I'll get her."

When he walked into the dim lit living room, there was a small playpen next to the fire place with many blankets and pillows inside. When Sly bent over to peer inside, his baby girl was awake, crying with her fist in her tiny mouth. He could see her legs kicking under the blankets, and she was getting very fussy.

"Hi, baby. It's okay." He cooned He picked her up and cradled her in his chest. Her crying almost ceased, except for the few whimpers. Sly took a second to admire his daughter. She had choclate brown eyes with a deep tinted red coat. Her ears were still folded over, which Sly hoped would stay like that forever. He kissed her small face and walked into the kitchen.

"Is she okay, Daddy?" Ben asked from the table. Sly nodded. "She's fine, just wanted attention."

Ben climed off of the chair and went to see her. Sly bent down and let Ben kiss her forehead. "Now she's okay." He said.

Later that night, after a nice family dinner, it was time for another bedtime story. Carmelita was with Aria in their bedroom, so Sly had a few moments with his son.

"Would you like another story, Ben?" He asked. Bed nodded. They've been through all of the coopers, up to Sly's father.

Sly sat back and thought. "Actually, I think we're up to my Dad."

"Tell me about him! Please, please, please!" Ben begged. Sly laughed and nodded.

"Well, my dad, Connor Cooper, was the best theif. In my own opinion of course. He traveled with two other guys, Dr. M, and Jim McSweeney. They pulled off amazing heists together, being wanted around the world. Eventually though, he met my Mom, and then they had me. My dad still pulled off heists, and sometimes he took me to the less dangerous ones. It was so much fun, and he showed me so many tricks and tips that I always used when pulling off my own heists. The one thing I remember most about him was his pipe, though. He always had his pipe with him, and he always smelled like it too...He used the Cooper cane, which he passed it down to me, and is now hanging on your wall," Sly motioned to the wall above Ben's head.

"When I was 8 years old, a gang called the Fiendish five came to our house..." Sly stopped, thinking if he should tell his son this. He shook his head and continued with it. "They attacked my Mom and my Dad, killing them both. They didn't know I was alive, and I was hiding in the closet. I saw everything, and I saw how my Dad tried his best to protect my Mom and I." He stopped, and saw Ben frowning.

"Is that how Grandpa died?" He whispered. Sly nodded sadly, but still smiling. "I know he watches over us though, Ben. He's been watching ever since I landed in the orphanage."

"You were in an orphange?" Ben exclaimed, flailing his hands.

"Yup, that's how I met Bentley and Murray. We pulled off little 'heists' in there two, the first one stealing a jar of cookies." Sly chuckled.

"Can I be a theif, Daddy?" Ben asked with big eyes. Sly froze and thought.

"You can do whatever you want to do. You don't have to keep the family tradition Ben."

Ben shook his head. "No, I do! Being a theif seems fun, and I could learn from you cause you're the best theif ever!" He yelled, jumped up onto his feet on his bed." Sly pulled him mid-jump down into his lap and started tickling him.

"Well then, we better get started soon, huh?" He said. Ben rolled around laughing, and crying. Sly stopped and put him to bed with a final goodnight.

Sly walked into his bedroom to find Carmelita cuddling with a sleeping Aria. Sly climbed in next to her and laid down with them.

"Ben wants to become a theif." He whipsered. Carmelita opened her eyes and stared at Sly. She opened her mouth to say something, but didn't.

"That's...doable." She said. Sly smiled and leaned over to kiss her. Sly laid back in bed and wrapped his arm around his baby girl and Carmelita, pulling them in close.

He thought about what Ben would be like as a theif. Hopefully he'd be just as big of a smart-ass as Sly is. A modern-day theif would be pretty cool, he thought. He closed his eyes, and thought of his father and mother and hoped they were looking down on him, hoping he was making them proud. That's all he could do, anyway, was hope.

* * *

><p><strong>BOOMBOOMSHAKESHAKENOWDROP I JUST FINISHED THE SERIES AH. I actually had a lot of fun writing this last one, in the middle of the series I started to lose hope in this and I just didn't want to write, but this was fun. I enjoyed writing about Sly's dad, and I'm not sure if his Dad's name is Connor but that's what I've heard so I stuck with it.<strong>

**I want to thank all of the readers who have reviewed and given me tips and things. For the people who only favorited/alerted it, suck my non-existant dick. Just kidding, I like you guys too but the people who reviewed are my favorites yup.**

**Um I don't know if people are still reading this cause I personally tend not to read the a/n but like I MIGHT SO VERY SLIGHTLY OF A MIGHT do a follow up series of Ben and Sly and theives and things. So lookout for that in the far fuckin future. Now onto my Avatar Zutara series :3 Thank you all really.**


End file.
